Harry Potter & the Demon Blood
by Zyber Elthone
Summary: A week from his birth day Harry finds out a family secret that changes his life for ever and leads to many things. HarryOCFem. BadAssKickAssHarry AntiDumbledore. Slight cross of several things, mainly Inuyasha.
1. Blood revealed

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

!Warning: Demon Blood is less censored then Power of the Eclipse. Holds cursing and more sex related things. If u do not like these types of fan fics don't read it and I apologize.

Chapter One

Harry sat in his bed near midnight. It was a clear night, and the full moon was nearing its pinnacle. It was just a week until his birthday.

Homework had been done much earlier in the summer and he had reread all his books twice, if not four times on DADA.

He had some how gotten his hair into spikes, and with the messiness it already had, it just improved the look. He had dyed the tips crimson for some reason but he liked it and that was all he cared about at the moment.

11:53

_Just great. My birthday is in seven days and I am still stuck here. I have yet to get a single letter from anyone, even the old man. I think I will not send my next letter. Besides, there is some one watching the house at all times._

11:59

Harry laid back and stared out the window at the sky. He had moved his bed so his head was right next to the window, thus giving him such a view.

The exact second the clock struck midnight pain shot through his body. It was more intense than anything he had felt. And what scared him was that it felt relieving. It ripped through his nerves like fire ripped through gasoline soaked paper. He restrained a scream. He wouldn't let anyone hear him or see him like this. Finally it stopped.

He opened his eyes to look around. Every thing was really fuzzy. He took his glasses off to clean them and froze. He was seeing clearer then he had ever seen before. But that was not what made him freeze. What made him freeze were his hands.

He had silver claws. And on his arms there were silver tiger like stripes. On his palms he had two more silver circles, both outlined in golden crimson and with a gold Celtic star filling each.

He quickly opened up his wardrobe and looked at the mirror on the inside of the door. He was defiantly taller. His retinas were mere slits of what they used to be. There was a silver line going from just in front of his earlobe to the side of his chin. And across his nose, right in between his eyes, there was an X, formed by two silver lines again. His hair now reached his mid upper back and looked very fine. His ears were now pointed and had a silver spike leading up them from where the ear started at his head. He opened his mouth to curse and shut it tight quickly. He had fangs.

With a thought about his arms he took his shirt off.

He wished he didn't.

On his chest there was a gold circle with a silver filling and a silver X again, but this time, out lined in crimson, separating it from the silver circle. He looked at his back. Same thing, but instead of the X there were three vertical silver lines, again out lined in crimson.

_What am I?_

He turned back to his bed. Suddenly in a flash of silver light a letter appeared on his pillow.

_What the hell?_

He did not dare speak aloud. Even though he knew his uncle was a sound sleeper, everything sounded ten times louder.

He opened the letter. Here is what it said.

Dear Harry, our beloved son,

If you have received this letter in a flash of silver light, than Lily and me are both dead. Also you have most likely just had a massive change in appearance. Don't worry, it will all be explained, or at least I will try to.

I do not know what you now look like but you need to listen, err.. read me, whatever. Ok I'll be blunt. The Potter family is made of demons. Yes I know that is a shock. I was raised in it so it is normal to me. I have no idea what all types of demons we have mated into over the years but I do know that your primary blood is that of the lunar demon. That is what we were before we started crossing demon breeds.

Anyways you're a half demon. One of the first in about ten centuries. Your great great great great grandmother was the last one before you. She married a full demon from Japan, but I do not know what his breed was. Anyways they stayed here and kept the Potter name. When they gave birth to your great great great grandfather, he came out completely demon. Don't ask me why or how cuz I don't know and I never asked about that kind of thing after the whole snakes and burrows.

You are probably wondering why you didn't change till now. Well that is because our family will not become demons, most of the time anyways, until the full moon closest to our birth day when we become sixteen. So it could be a whole month or the same night, but which ever full moon is closest. Also what I know out side that is some demons are different, like some are born with it and others don't get them till they turn thirty.

In the envelope there is a ring that will activate to just your thoughts. It will hide what you look like from everyone. It is much like a very powerful glamoura, as it even ditches your claws, so don't go thinking that just cuz you're illusioned that you can still claw things. That would hurt like hell. Trust me on that, I tried, being an idiot. Note, never get drunk while wearing the charm and get into a fight with a golem, they really are harder than stone.

Also there is a friend of mine that is getting a letter right now, similar to yours. He is far older then me, but that is mostly because he was born in Feudal Japan, got stuck to a tree for fifty years, with out aging one bit might I add, when he was about twenty, met a young girl from our time who got there through a well, gathered up the shards of some jewel and eventually fell in love with the girl. After they finished their task they came back to our time, but moved to America for several reasons. I will not tell you what all they did but I will tell you his name, as he will be showing up with in the next week unless he is being an ass again and thinks it will do him no good.

His name is(if you haven't figured this out either you haven't seen the show, are just that slow, or are clueless. I mean I said his name in the summary.) Inuyasha. He is a silver half dog demon, so you should have an easier time getting along and what not.

Along with all of this, I think you might have blood magic. This is another reason Inuyasha is going to teach you. He also knows blood magic, one of the few demons that can.

No one else knows that we are demons out side the family, aside from Inuyasha, his wife, any kids those two spawn, a few other demons and half demons, and Sirius. Sirius, we have sworn under a wizard oath, so he can not tell anyone until you have come of age, and even then he can only tell you and Remus. He will know when you come of age, and only if you become a half demon, as there is a possibility that you would not. Like Inuyasha's wife, Lily has priestess blood in her, so it could have negated my demon blood, and made you just a human. But if you get this letter, than that is not true.

Got to go, your mom is telling me I need to get out of the tree now and come change your diaper. You should try it some time, the tree thing that is; they are very comfortable for some reason.

With all the love in us,

James Potter, your demon father.

And

Lily Potter, your human mother.

We love you for who you are, not what you are or what you do.

P.S. Go to the vault to get some gifts from other demon friends who would not have time to teach you. Some you might find useful, others don't touch if you don't want to.

Harry fought back tears. He was still in shock that he was a half demon. He pulled out a ring form the envelope.

It was silver with the cycle of the moon carved into it. The full moon stuck out from the band while the new moon was more of a depression. In between the beginning and end of the cycle there was a diamond.

He put it on and thought about looking human again. Turning to the mirror again he saw he did indeed look human again.

With all the confusion he went to bed, leaving the ring on so that his relatives didn't find out about his true blood.

A/N: Finally off grounding, so I'm back. I'm reposting my chapters because I got them beta tested. Hopefully that takes care of the grammer. R&R please.

Also this part of this story's ideas I am borrowing, with permission I might add, from Shivakashi and their story, Demon Hunter. I hope I didn't screw this over cuz I would hate that. R&R, even if it is to flame me, cuz I think it always helps.


	2. What did you say?

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

Chapter Two

Harry woke with a start. He looked around. Everything was normal.

_It must have been a dream._

It was then that he noticed his ring.

"Shit." Was all he said. About that time he realized that even with the ring on he could still see and smell and hear just as well as he could last night. _Scary._ Was all he thought.

He went out side, knowing that his aunt wanted him to mow the lawn again. Personally he thought that if that lawn was mowed one more time it would die in this draught.

He let his mind wander as he went into auto pilot, having done this almost all his life.

_So I am a half demon. Just figures. I mean Fate just couldn't let me be. It just had to throw this into the mess. Oh well. It's not like this is anything new. I mean first my parents are killed. Next the guy who killed my parents tries to kill me. He fails and ends up becoming a messed up ghost. After that I get sent to a house to live with a rhino, a giraffe and a hippo. I still can't figure out how she could give birth to him. I mean I saw his birth certificate. He weighed twenty pounds already at birth._

_But after that I became a human house elf for ten years. Then I find out I am wizard. At school I end up fighting a possessed teacher after getting past all of the traps that were keeping the sorcerer's stone safe. Why it is that three eleven year olds could get past all that I can't figure out. _

_Second year was no better. I mean hearing a basilisk talking a lot and then later fighting said basilisk. Third year I find out I have a godfather and that he is out to kill me. Next I find out he is only after a rat owned by Ron. Soon after I end up going back in time, save Buckbeak, fend off a hundred dementors, and save my godfather from the kiss._

_Fourth year was mayhem. I got entered into that stupid tournament and then I some how manage to win. It really sucked that the cup was a trap. So next thing me and Cedric know we are who knows where and next moment he's dead. I get tied to a tombstone, which really is not comfortable, and watch as Voldemort goes from ugly baby to nude snake face. I end up dueling said snake face man, who thankfully had clothes on now. I escaped with Cedric's body._

_Fifth year was the worse. Umbitch with her controlling, and then to end the year I end up breaking into the department of mysteries. Why is it that the wizard world has such bad security? I mean first I get the stupid stone and then I break into the DoM. Now what is wrong with that? A lot._

_But it turned out to be a trap and in the end I got possessed after Sirius died. I threw off the possession and snake face got away._

"Hey hot thing!" He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see a girl walking towards him from across the street. She was wearing tight fitting blue jeans and a Native American style shirt with loose fitting sleeves and braided strands that ended in beads. On her feet there were black sandals that were of the Greek style but modernized in the sense that they had more of a bottom. Her hair was a beautiful black silk that went down to her waist and had light red highlights in it. From here he could see she had ice blue eyes.

Thinking that she was talking to some one he couldn't see he went back to mowing. After all, he still thought that he looked anorexic.

"Hi!" The girl said as she leaned over with her hands behind her back so her face was in front of him. Her hair hung over her shoulder now.

_Guess she is talking to me._

"Hey." He said as he shut the mower off. He glanced down at himself for a split millisecond. He was in black pants, a tight fitting tank top, also in black, and combat boots, all of which he had bought earlier in the summer. After all what is the use of tons of money if you don't spend it.

"Yes, well I was walking down the street and I saw you, and well I just got the urge to make you a sex slave!" She said.

"I'm sorry?" He half hoped that he had heard wrong or that this was just a really screwed up dream that never seemed to end.

"My name is Mya. What's yours?" She acted like she didn't say anything. But there was a glint in her eyes that made him a little uneasy.

"It's Harry." He said, brushing off the glint in her eyes and passing what she said before as his imagination.

At that moment the local hippo, aka Dudley walked out of the house with his gang. He spotted Mya.

"Hey Mya, ready to go?" He said, trying to sound hot. Course watching a pig that is the size of a hippo try to be sexy is like looking at a nude old man that is so wrinkly he could hide a weapon in them.(Heeeeevvve. Spluuurtt. Huuurrrlll. Wipes mouth.)

Harry, feeling that he was out of the picture again, started up the mower again in one quick pull.

"Oh wait, why is he mowing your lawn?" Mya asked.

"That's what he does. Come on or we'll be late." He put his arm around her and started leading her away. She glanced back at Harry who had finally finished mowing and was now leaning against a tree with the mower in the shade to cool down. He had his head tilted back and staring at the sky.

Hours later Harry was in his room reading a random muggle book when he heard the door down stairs open and several people walk in. He recognized the heavy thuds of Dudley walking up the stairs. He smelt others too, most likely his friends. He recognized Mya's scent. It was far different from the others for some reason.

He heard them walk into Dudley's room and open some kind of a bottle. Most likely rum or vodka.

Deciding to ignore them and test out his new body, he took out a pole that he had bought. It was designed to stretch between to walls and hold plenty of weight.

He first placed it above his head. With a quick swing he had his knees bent around it and he was upside down. And so he started to do crunches and sit ups while he had a fifty pound weight strapped around each wrist. When he reached one hundred each he flipped off of the pole and placed the weights on the floor. Taking some string he put the weights on his ankles and then used the string to tie them together. He did a quick hand stand and started doing push ups. About the time he had reached fifty seven his door opened. He didn't bother looking, as he knew his uncle and cousin would make more than enough noise and his aunt's perfume would soak the air as soon as the door opened.

"If you are looking for the bath room, it's across the hall." He said, guessing that it was one of Dudley's gang. He went back to focusing on counting.

The door finally shut and Mya leaned against it on the out side. She had been wondering what was in the spare room that Dudley was hiding. He never mentioned that he had another guy living there. She had seen him out side that morning and her instincts drove her too him. Thank god she had caught herself after he had said 'I'm sorry?'. If not she would have done something that she would most likely regret.

She went back to Dudley's room.

"Hey Dudley, does that guy from this morning live here?" She asked.

Dudley seemed to have panic in his eyes.

"Only during the summer. He goes to a correctional school the rest of the year."

"Really? Why have you never mentioned him before?" He looked to be getting more nervous.

"Cuz he doesn't want me to."

"Why?"

"Why the sudden interest? Now leave him alone."

She sat down and picked up a bottle. She took a big swig and thought about several things as she got more and more drunk.

Harry kept up his work. After he finished the push ups he undid the string and hopped up on the pole after he put it near the ceiling. He began lifting his legs at the different joints.

Through the evening he continued to test his strength, counting to one hundred on each exercise. Finally it was late enough to go to sleep with out being yelled at. And so he did just that.

But for some reason he kept getting a weird smell. It was familiar to a point but different all the same. He heard his door open and some one slowly walk in, so silent that he barely heard the foot steps. He opened his eyes and saw Mya leaning over him with that glint in her eyes again.

"Whoa!" He half shouted as he leapt off his bed and landed on his window sill, which was open thankfully. He noticed that she had a slight drunken blush.

"Hiya!" She said happily, as if guys jumping straight from bed onto window sills was normal.

"Uh… Hey. What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Why hasn't Dudley talked about you?" Her face was starting to become more somber looking.

"I don't know, I just live here during the summer."

"Why?" She looked like the alcohol was out of her system now but she held the perkiness she had earlier.

"I go to a boarding school for people who have problems."

"What's your problem? You seem nice enough to me."

"……"

"Can I shag you?" The glint was much brighter now. He half wanted to jump out the window.

"What are you?" He said in a half joke, thinking about how she went from asking him about his past to asking if she could shag him. He didn't expect what she said for a reply.

"A half demon." This time he nearly fell out the window.

"What did you say?" He said still in shock, having caught himself before he fell out.

"I'm a half demon."

"Prove it."

Suddenly the choker that she was wearing glowed for a split second. It was like a bucket of water was dumped on her. Her eyes became an ice purple and her retinas became slitted. Her skin became a blood reddened tan and black angelic wings sprouted from her back. Her hair became longer and the red highlights became more dark, and realistic in a sense. Her ears were pointed.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

She activated her choker again and in an instant she was human again. She started mumbling about being stupid and letting a human see her true form.

"What's wrong?" He asked, though he already knew because he could hear her just fine.

"I am really sorry but I am going to have to erase your memory about this." She went to put two fingers on his temple with lightning speed. Because he wasn't used to it he didn't react as quickly as he could have. He blacked out, hearing her say one thing before he lost notice to the world.

"Why do I have to be so stupid when I am in heat?"

He woke the next morning feeling like he had gotten drunk.

"Ow my head." He walked out of his room and down the stairs, starting breakfast as always.

He heard several people coming down the stairs and at least five gasps. He was in the middle of flipping pancakes with two spatulas. He finished quickly and put one of them down before moving to the sausage. He heard whispers behind him.

"Big D, I didn't know Potter could cook."

"Why is he cooking breakfast at this hour?"

"Hey Harry, what are you making?" The last one was Mya.

"Sausage, pancakes, waffles, eggs in sunny side up, scrambled, and boiled, oat meal, bacon and omelets." He said with out turning around. He heard Dudley gulp like he was caught doing something illegal or something.

"Sounds tasty! Can I have some?"

"Sure, if Dudley will share."

"What do you mean?"

"This is just his usually, isn't that right Dudlikens. After all a growing boy needs his food." He said the last nine words in mimicry of how Petunia talked when addressing Dudley about things like that.

"Take that back!" The hippo shouted.

"Why, it's true, I mean how else can you get that big, even on a diet? Oh that's right, drugs, beer, and smuggled food. Again, the more food the bigger ye are eh Dudlikens?"

"Stop calling me that! Or I'll get you in trouble."

"Go ahead, not like I need to go to the correctional school anyways, I mean it doesn't help one bit." He was smirking but he had yet to turn around, as he was still making food.

Dudley was beyond mad now. He ran forward with his fist raised. Just as he was swinging it at his cousin, Harry spun around and blocked the punch.

"Try a muffin Ickle Dudley." He shoved a muffin in Dudley's mouth and walked past him. "Foods on the counter, enjoy." He walked out the front door. He walked to the park and climbed up into a tree. Lying on a branch he looked up through the leaves at the sky.

Yes, he knew that trees were very comfortable. After all he had hid in them for most of his life.

R&R please.


	3. Mya and London

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

Chapter Three

Harry laid in the tree for a couple hours when he heard some one approaching. He ignored them, thinking it was just some kid coming to play on the slide.

"Harry? Are you here?" Came a soft female voice.

He turned his head and saw Mya looking around. He silently slipped down out of the tree.

"Over here." She walked over to him. "Shouldn't you be with Dudley and his gang?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What for? I mean I am criminal boy after all."

"You don't act it."

"Should I?"

"No, you should be yourself." He gave a shocked look at her. He could see that look in her eyes again. He kept himself from taking a step back.

_I mean what demon steps away from a girl?_

He stayed silent for a while, waiting to see what would happen.

"Want to go shopping with me?" She asked, hope evident in her voice.

He shrugged. "Why not?" She gave an excited yell and jumped on him. Because of the sudden action he fell backward.

They hit the ground.

"Mya get off him!" They heard a male voice yell. As Mya got off of him he saw a young man about nineteen years old walking towards them.

"I wasn't doing anything." She said in defense. Harry got up.

"But knowing you, if I didn't stop you, you would have. I mean just because you are in-"

"Cray, I wasn't going to do anything. And he is still here."

He looked at Harry. His face practically said the words 'oh'.

"Sorry about my sister man, she gets a little messed up in the head at this time of the month. You know the whole P.M.S.ing and all that."

"No it's all right. Besides I thought only this guy from my school P.M.S. ed."

They looked at him in a little shock.

"What? Never heard of male P.M.S.ing? Forget it, it's nothing really. So you're her brother I take it."

"Yeah, as much as I hate it." Mya hit him in the arm. Harry sniffed a little, testing the air, having still not gotten used to all the smells. There was a new one there, but it wasn't human by what he could tell.

It smelled more like a more powerful version of Mya, but minus the human sent.

He shook his head clear, ignoring it.

"Anyways, Cray, the reason I jumped on Harry was 'cause he said he would go shopping with me."

"Oh so is it cuz no one else wants to or cuz you got a crush on him."

She hit him again.

"Stop that Cray!"

Harry just shook his head at them.

"No issues or nothing but can we go before the hippo shows his hungry face?" Cray looked a little confused while Mya started laughing. "Sorry Cray, I meant Dudley."

"You mean that fat kid that Mya hangs out around for the parties he goes to?"

"I guess." He said over his shoulder as he started walking to the bus stop with Mya right beside him.

They took the bus to London where they did some window shopping at the mall (is there really a mall there? I don't know and when I think London I don't think mall. Especially since I am an American.). They did this for an hour before she got him to go to a movie with her. It was an American flick and they liked it pretty well. They got some pizza, again because Mya wanted to get some.

Finally after an hour of walking, talking, and more shopping they got on the bus again to head home. He asked if he could walk her home, being a gentlemen and it being dark out by now. As they walked he saw her get that glint in her eyes again.

He got the slight inhuman sent off her again. Now he knew something was up, as he had smelt the sent at least three times off her. He kept quite until they got to an alley they would have to cut through. He stopped and turned around.

"Ok what are you?"

She looked a little taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't smell fully human. Your brother doesn't smell human at all."

"What?" The glint seemed to dim and be replaced with a nervous one.

"Just what I said. You don't smell fully human."

"How can you tell I'm a half demon?" She blurted. He took a step back in shock.

_Guess I'm not the only one in the area._

She looked like she was expecting him to either run screaming or kill her.

"Well, for one, I'm one." He said, testing her. After all he had come to like her in the short time he had known her.

"What?" She half shouted as she nearly fell on her rear.

Silence past over them for a while until she gained her composure.

"You mean to tell me that I thought you were human this whole time? Man Cray is going to be miffed."

"Couple questions. What's your full name?"

"Mya Therstor Blood. And my brother is Cray Voor Blood. Dad's full name is Drench Ove Blood."

"What cheerful names. Ok next question, how long have you had your powers?"

"Birth. Cray did too but for some reason he didn't get any human blood in him. I don't know how."

"Well then, I guess we should be going before your family decides to come hunt my corpse." He said.

They started walking again, this time talking about half demon things, seeing as Harry was new to the whole thing.

"So let me get this straight. You have a chance of being fully demon as well as human even if one parent is full demon and one is fully human."

"That's how dad explained it." Suddenly the glint was in her eyes again, stronger then ever.

"Uh question. What's with the glint?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes always glint when ever you're…" It dawned on him as to what was going on all this time.

"Well that explains the oddness." He said with a laugh.

"What?"

"I remembered that you had that glint every time we talked. Like the first time you talked to me, you said something about sex slaves."

"Uh yeah, sorry about that."

"So am I correct in saying that you're not really P.M.S.ing but in heat?"

"Yeah." She said with a little blush. "I usually don't have the problem but I guess I got my answers of why too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, usually I would only act that way around a male of demon blood out side my family. That was the primary reason we moved here. We thought there were no other demons, as your blood seems to have been dormant."

"Yeah, well I only just got it yesterday. More precisely, the night before you first met me. Oh and mind not telling your family yet?"

"Why?"

"Cuz by the sounds of what my father wrote me, I really don't want to hear about the snakes and the burrows." She paled.

"Defiantly. I overheard Cray's talk. I had nightmares."

They shared a laugh as they neared her house.

"Thanks for inviting me. Hope we can hang out again." He said as she reached for the door handle.

"You're welcome." She said. The glint shot into her eyes but before she could do anything rash the door opened.

"Ah there you are Mya. I was getting ready to go look for you." Said Cray as he looked out at them.

"Night." Harry said before walking off, not wanting to be near Cray for very long, on the chance of being found out.

R&R please. Ok I had a few people ask why Mya didn't notice Harry's blood in the last chapter. She was drunk and to my knowledge drunken people don't really think clearly.


	4. The Potter Family Vault

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

Chapter Four

Three days passed after Harry found out Mya was a half demon and the two hung out far more often. Today was no different.

Harry was out side sitting in his usual tree there with Mya sitting in a lower branch. They had already watched the sun rise and now were just waiting for nothing in particular. They chatted on random things, from demons, to music, to the world in general.

Harry found himself dead attracted to her and if the constantness of the glint in her eyes and the eagerness she showed when she was around him was anything to go off of, she was at least half as much so.

Harry heard someone open the front door and step out. He looked to see who it was.

Dudley was looking at them with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing with him?" He asked.

"What do you think we're doing Ickle Duddins? We're talking." Harry answered as he dropped down from the tree.

"Why are you here with him?" Dudley looked to be mad, course he thinks that he was Mya's boyfriend and that Harry was hitting on his girl. He truly is a delusional boy, isn't he?

Harry saw where this was going, as Dudley was starting to resemble Vernon in more then just size. When Mya spoke, Harry knew what to expect, if his cousin was anything like his uncle.

"Dudley, I am not your girlfriend so I can hang out with who ever I want."

He was officially a mini Vernon with an eighty-sixed mustache.

"You whore! I am going to make you regre-" Before he could finish his sentence he was being choked by one hand. Harry leaned in on his now suffocating cousin.

"You say anything like that again, they will need vacuums to clean up the pieces, got it. Now you are going to stay quite about this, because if I find out you told, you might not have a dad anymore got it?" He said with malice and venom.

Dudley nodded and Harry let go of his vice grip. Dudley fell to the ground and backed away whimpering. After about three feet he got up and ran as fast as his overweight body could.

Harry watched for a minute and turned back to the tree to see Mya standing under it. She was looking at him with the usual glint but this time there was something else there as well.

"You didn't have to do that. I mean it doesn't mean anything to me."

"It does to me." He mumbled but she heard him and the strange look intensified.

"Want to go to the mall or something?" He asked, as it was something that they did regularly now. She nodded. With that they walked to the bus stop. When they got to London he stopped for a moment and thought about something.

"What's wrong Harry?" Mya asked in concern.

"Do demons know about magic?"

"Yes but most can't use it. Mostly just half demons can. Why?" He nodded.

"How about we go some place new for a change." He started walking again, this time in a different direction. They came to the Leaky Cauldron and entered. Harry, who was wearing a bandana as usual, quickly led her to the back and into a short alley.

Before she could ask him anything, he pulled out a wand, which shocked her a little bit, but having been asked about magic earlier, wasn't as shocked. After he tapped some bricks the wall opened and made on archway. Harry made a mock bow while sweeping one hand towards the alley.

"Welcome, milady, to Diagon Alley." He said using an Old England manner of speaking. Mya giggled a little before replying, playing along with the act.

"I thank ye, milord. And on what reasons does thou bring me to this place of market? I presume it is not of a wrongful mind." She said, seeing if it would throw his act.

"Thou hast wounded me, fair lady, fathoming that I would be of such cruel and wicked heart. I was merely wishing to let milady be betrothed with the sights of yon market place, as they have fine arts to be bartered." He replied.

After some silence they both laughed at the joke. When they finally stopped laughing Mya was the first to speak.

"You're really good at acting. I mean you didn't miss a beat with your comeback."

"I thank ye, milady, for appraising my skills in the art of yon theater." She hit him with a small giggle. He acted in pain. "Milady, thou hast wounded me once more! What sins have I committed to deserve such treatment from thy feminine wrath? Tell me so I can repent and ask forgiveness." They shared a laugh again.

"Ok enough acting, we need to go to the bank." Harry said, acting normal again. "I have some things to take care of, but after that we can shop till we can't carry the junk anymore."

Fifteen minutes later, as it was really, really crowded in the alley today, they made it to the front of the bank. They walked in and towards an empty register.

"I would like to see my family vault please."

"Name?" The goblin replied.

"Potter."

"Very well. This way please." They followed the goblin to a different set of doors than usual.

"Griphook, am I correct that this leads to the family vaults?" The goblin looked a little shocked at having been recognized.

"Very observant Mr. Potter. And yes this leads to where your family vault is."

A very long drop in an elevator before several lefts, rights, forwards, backwards, ups and downs(think Charley and the Chocolate Factory), later Harry and Mya stood before a large black door that looked like a clear night sky with a full moon on it. After being instructed to do so, Harry put his palm on the moon.

The moon waned to the new moon and the door opened. They walked in and found themselves in a room with several doors. One was labeled 'Money'. Another was 'Gems'. Next was 'Books'. After that there was 'Wands and Staffs'. Lastly there was 'Weapons and Armor'. In the center of the room they were in floating letters read 'Guest's waiting room'.

"Griphook, what is that for?"

"This is the only part of the vault that anyone out side the family, unless sworn in as a blood sibling, can be. They can not go any farther."

Harry nodded. "Would you mind waiting with Griphook, Mya?"

She nodded semi reluctantly but none the less nodded.

He noticed a note on the floor. He grabbed it before walking into Money. In side he collected more than enough money to last him over three years with out coming back. He quickly read the note.

Dear Harry,

The gifts are in Weapons. They all have notes on them to explain how to use them.

James.

He walked into the next room, which was Gems and quickly looked around. He spotted a few things that he tucked away in his backpack. He rushed through Wands and picked up one that was silver with a black handle and a diamond at the base of the handle at the beginning that practically yelled at him to pick it up. It felt like when he got his first wand.

He walked out again and into the last room, telling Mya that he would just be a little longer, as she was starting to get bored, even with Griphook there.

He saw all sorts of weapons when he walked in. On a table closest to him he found all the notes.

On the table there were all sorts of things. There were a couple of pistols, daggers, swords, shields, jewelry, and other odd items.

He picked up the two pistols, one black and one silver, named Vortex and Moon, respectively, that he felt drawn to. Also there was an arm guard that was made of diamond and silver chain mail and the third that he felt a pull towards was a small dagger with wire on the end going into a small spool that kept it tidy and seemed to attach to the arm, as well as hold the dagger. He quickly shoved all of them in his back pack, ignoring the ones he felt no pull towards, and went back outside to Mya. He handed her a gold and silver bracelet that he had picked up from the Gem vault. It seemed to keep her from complaining, if she was going to do that that is.

"Sorry about the wait." He said as she looked at what he had put in her hand.

R&R please. Small cross from DMC, yes that is where I got the idea for the guns, but Dante would never give Ebony and Ivory up so he made new ones as a favor to James' family, as he did owe them something, and well, they asked for guns instead of money.


	5. Darn Heat

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

Chapter Five

Harry and Mya stepped back out into Diagon Alley a little while later after Mya had thanked him a lot.

Now they headed towards the ice cream shop to get a snack and sit down.

"So Mya, what do you think of the alley?" Harry asked as they started on their ice cream.

"It's great. A lot better than I expected. And this ice cream is perfect, what flavor is it?"

"I tend to not ask anymore, the last time I asked, the answer made me regret it. I mean who makes ice cream with the flavor of pig brain?" They laughed at the joke, as now, being a half demon; it didn't bother him at all. He in fact knew that the flavor they were having right now was called Bloody Mint Fudge, which had a blended flavor of blood, mint, and chocolate. He rather liked it.

An hour and three more bowls of Bloody Mint Fudge later the two walked the streets side by side, looking at anything that caught one of their eyes. They got several books, trinkets and even some pranks from WWW. The whole day Harry managed to stay out of sight because of his simple muggle disguise.

For Harry it was the best day he had ever had at the alley and he even bought some books he guessed he would need for school as well as some he just felt like getting.

In Mya's case she had a blast. She got to see a new place and new shops and taste new things. Before they had left she had begged Harry to let her ask the ice cream shop owner what flavor they had had. Soon after she asked Harry to buy three quarts of it. He himself bought two for home. And because the owner placed cold charms on all his quarts of ice cream, they would stay frozen and cold until three years later, even in a desert.

Harry also got a new trunk, that had ten compartments, two being normal, two being double, two four times, three room sized ones, and one training/Quidditch room. It was charmed to be light and it could shrink with a touch of his hand on the top. That was also how it unlocked, but on a pad in front. He had asked the ice cream shop owner to place a cooling and cold charm, one on each side of a plate that he had asked to be added, in side one of the doubles. He placed their ice cream in that one and the rest of their items in a four times sized one.

Once out side of the Leaky Cauldron they headed towards the movies.

"So what's playing this time?" Harry asked.

"I think some flick about dogs. Dogs and Cats I think. Or was it Cats and Dogs?"

"Who knows but I just hope it's good."

Two hours later they walked out of the theater laughing.

"That was really funny. I mean what better way to punish the fur ball?"

"I think I will do that to someone as a prank at school. I mean just think, four or five overly large women dressing you up in out fits that go on babies, but they are your size, which you being a small white animal isn't much difference."

"I would die."

"Well let's not have that happen then, shall we? And now I think it is time we headed home, as it is late." And so they caught the bus and took it home. As usual Harry walked Mya home.

"Well thanks for taking me to the alley." And with that she leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick one but it was still enough. "Night Harry!" With that she went inside, leaving a stunned Harry outside to walk slowly and almost dazedly back to his house.

When he finally reached the park he came out of the daze a little and touched his lips. As he rubbed them, Mya's scent floated into his nostrils. A sweet mix of rose wood and pine needles with a hint of a heavenly bloodened twist. There was an even smaller hint of musk which he guessed was from her heat.

_What a beautiful scent. I think I am becoming some kind of stalker now. I mean I am talking about scent. Though it is quite nice._

Mya leaned against the door holding her chest. She had held her composure just long enough to get out of sight and shut the door. For several minutes she just stood there with one hand over her heart, the other half limp against the door.

_Damn my heat. Why oh why do I have to go into heat? This could ruin our friendship if he doesn't have the same feelings._

_Oh but his scent is so wonderful! Light thunder storm and summer night, with the hint of moon leaves. It's just so heavenly I could just-_

_Stop it! Dammit! I should get my self fixed. Boy that would be funny. Walk into the vet and ask to get fixed. They would send me to the psyche ward faster than dad can list every full name in our family tree, which dad being one of those people who work at an auction house, isn't that much time._

_But he is just so nice I could literally jus-_

_I said STOP IT! I am not going to do that to him._

_What if he invites you?_

_Stop that!_

_Answer me then._

_I am not going to answer myself to a question that is fueled by my own heat._

_So it is a yes then._

_I didn't say that!_

_Then what would you do if he asked you to-_

Smack!

Mya slowly rubbed where she had smacked herself.

She really needed to stop that. But the problem was that it wouldn't stop until her heat ended. She thanked the deities that it only was once a year for her.

"Honey, are you alright?" She looked up to see her dad looking at her from the couch.

"Yeah, I just think I screwed up my relationship with this guy I met."

"Don't tell me you shagged him Mya." Cray said as he walked in. Drench raised an eyebrow.

"No! Not that you pervert! I just kissed him is all, but I don't know if he feels the same."

"Ask him." Drench spoke up from his seat.

"But dad, it's not that easy. What if he doesn't have the same feelings? What if he already has eyes on another girl and now he is going to alienate me? What if-"

Cray slapped his hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"Dad, if our females are even half as bad as Mya, I think I will either go bachelor or human."

"Why do you think I went for your mother?"

"Cuz you loved her?"

"That was the main reason I chose her. But I mean why I was looking at humans in the first place."

"Oh. Well then wha- Yeow!"

He started hopping up and down clutching his foot that Mya had brutally stomped on. She made to leave quickly, while shouting over her shoulder.

"I Do NOT want to hear you two talk about that!"

Drench chuckled as he watched his son and thought of his daughter's words.

"What was that all about?" Cray asked.

"Just Mya not wanting to hear us talk about women from our point of view."

"Oh. Still she didn't have to stomp on my foot."

"You weren't going to let go anytime soon so she just did the first thing in mind. Be happy it wasn't an elbow or worse a kick instead of that stomp."

Cray winced and rubbed his crotch to make sure the pain in his head was just that and not that he had really been hit there.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Late that night Harry woke to a new scent in his room. He carefully strained to try and identify it and having only enough luck in finding where the intruder was, snapped up and out of bed, his hands ready to strike.

What greeted him was a man with mid back length silver hair, and amber eyes. The man was wearing normal clothes but he was sitting like a dog almost. After a second Harry noticed the man's eyes were cat like and he was sporting dog ears from the top of his head. Also the hands if the man were clawed.

"Wow runt. Settle down, I'm not here to hurt you."

R&R please. Demons have a undeniable taste for blood in my opinion, even if they don't really like it, it strikes a warm spot, like chocolate does for humans(Remus and his chocolate, course I agree, as I am a chocoholic myself, and I know that good feeling that it gives when eaten). That is why Harry now likes it, as he is half demon. And because it has chocolate, it strikes a double good spot.

And yes I know the movie is out of place but hey they can do reruns and the stuff.

Moon bush has silver leaves with a sweet, clean dust smell to it (I know it's an oxy but still. Think moon dust that smells nice but doesn't make you sneeze.). The leaves are what make the smell, which is a cross of moist sugary wood and the scent of the moon (I don't know if moon rocks really smell at all but hey for the sake for story, they do.)

You guessed it. Doggy Boy is here. Ok so he isn't really Doggy Boy so you will have to wait if you haven't guessed it already. And yes if you do know who it is, the reason the hair is shorter is he got it cut to fit in more. Besides how many men do you see in modern times with hair longer than their wife's hair?


	6. Muttface, friend of Lunatic Lunar Demon

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

Chapter Six

"Who are you?" Harry questioned as he drew his wand from his sleeve.

"Slow down kid. I ain't here to deal with your crap. And the name's Inuyasha."

Harry relaxed a bit.

"So you're the guy that my dad said would come train me?"

"Yes James, the lunatic lunar demon. I have to say he was quite funny though, for a pranking son of an ass. Anyways what all do you know about yourself, as I bet he left that to you to discover."

Harry thought for a moment.

"Well lets see, I know that the diamond on my ring and new wand as well as the moons on my body mirror the real moon. I can see three times better in the dark than at day."

"Yes, it sounds like you have the just of it. There are just a few other powers of a lunar demon that you haven't discovered yet, if I remember correctly."

"What?"

"Let's see. One was similar to my iron claw and blades of blood attacks and the other was more like a big variation of an old friend's wind tunnel."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't show you either, as the first would break something and the other because my friend no longer has his. Anyways, the wind tunnel was located on his palm and could suck just about anything into the thing. I think your dad dubbed the lunar demon version as Lunar Beam. Basically from what I know, the moons on your body decide what kind of an attack it is. A full moon launches a ball of energy, new moon sucks things into it and makes them turn into a spec of dust or something like that, an eclipse I never found out, and the only other one I know of is the red and crescent. Crescent makes a powerful shock wave/shield, while red fires some kind of narrow beam. I think James said something about controlling it but I don't know.

"As for your claw attack again your dad dubbed it Moon Crescent. It shoots crescent blades from your claws when you swipe them while focusing energy into them. Aside from all that I have no clue, as I only saw your old man fight once, which is where I saw him use those attacks."

Harry stared at his quest. Then something in the letter came back to him.

"What about blood magic?"

"Oh that. Well now then. Let's have a look at you. Cut your wrist."

"Why?"

"Just cut it like this, and, oh wait, take down that ring charm thing first. Good now use one of your claws and cut open your wrist like this." He showed Harry on his own wrist. Inuyasha then moved his wrist and the blood formed a kind of whip that he grabbed in his hand. "Try doing that. If you can't use blood magic it won't bleed like that."

Harry closed his eyes and cut his wrist, then swung his arm in a slow ark. When he closed his hand, as to grab a handle or something, he felt it actually grab something. He opened his eyes.

There in his hand was a whip that was made of blood.

"Great. But I think you will want to get some kind of focus item to make the different attacks work better."

Harry pulled the four weapons he had gotten from the vault.

"How well will these work?"

Inuyasha looked at them for a while, turning the over and looking at them from different angles in his hands.

"Hmm. The guns are for energy not blood from what I can tell. As for the other two, they are perfect. They seem to be made for the task. The arm guard and wire spool both have a small needle built into them that will draw small amounts of blood. So you won't have to cut yourself so much. That is good as it won't draw suspicion. Anyways from what I can tell, kid, the arm guard is a blood shield while the dagger and wire are more of a weapon. Never seen one used but I have fought a demon that used hair in a similar fashion and it was deadly. But she used tons of hair, but still."

"That's really great but I do have a name and its Harry, not kid or runt."

"Whatever runt."

"Stop calling me runt."

"Make me." He stuck his tongue out at Harry in a childish manner.

"Fine." Harry swung his fist fast and hard. Inuyasha jumped over it with a smirk until he hit the ceiling. On his way down he was met in the gut by a foot going the other way.

"Now you can't call me runt or kid or anything of the like."

Inuyasha started grumbling about stupid James Jr. and lunatic lunar demons.

Later Inuyasha had taken Harry to the house he and his wife were staying in. They had jumped there, from roof top to roof top and even on some cars. Harry had had a blast and even managed to pass the man of dog demon blood once or twice.

The house was a gift from the Potters quite a while back, while James was still in school even, and they had kept it, even though they lived in America. When Harry walked in he noticed the women sitting at the table with long black hair that went to her waist. He then noticed the black dog ears on top of her head.

"Dad never said she was a half demon too." He muttered.

"Inuyasha, you're back." Kagome said as she stood and walked over, giving Inuyasha a hug and a quick peck on the lips. She then turned to Harry. "And you must be James' son. Glad to meet you. As for why I am a half demon as well is because I used the jewel to change."

Harry nodded. "So I take it you were close to my parents to be teaching me stuff?"

"Yeah the lunartic demon James was very close. Sirius was closer though so he was to get you." Inuyasha said with a snort.

"What about now that he's dead?" Harry asked, with guilt evident.

"You're emancipated now." Kagome answered.

"Huh?"

"From what we understand Remus got custody of you after Sirius. He knew that the government would get rid of it if he kept it so he looked at your parents will to pass custody onto the next person in line."

"That would be us pup." Harry tackled him.

"What did I say about the little kid names?" He growled out as he pinned Inuyasha on his stomach and sat on his back.

Kagome chuckled as her husband threw Harry off of him.

"Boys both of you sit down. Anyways Harry, because we thought that you would be old enough with everything going on, we emancipated you. Inuyasha's excuse was he didn't want to baby sit…"

Harry called Mya that morning to tell her he wouldn't be able to do anything with her today, as something family related had come up.

To Mya it sounded like her worst nightmare.

_He doesn't have the same feelings and now he is going to alienate me and try and move away or something!_

She thought with a small sob. She quickly wiped away the tears that started to form in her eyes.

_This all thanks to my heat. If I had just been human, or was in my off season I wouldn't have kissed him and this wouldn't have happened._

_And who said you kissed him because of your heat?_

_What else would cause me to act so irrational around him?_

_Ok, one, don't answer a question with a question. And two, there is this thing that they call love…_

_But I have only known him for under a week now!_

_So? Who said you have to know some one for a while before you can love them? Parents love their kids before they even see them most of the time._

_This is different. Harry isn't a baby._

_You know full well what I mean._

_Yeah I know, I know._

"Hey sis you ok?"

Mya jumped and looked up at Cray. He looked a little worried.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah and our last name is Marshmallow. What is it?"

She sighed.

"Harry just called and said something family related came up so he couldn't hang out with me today."

"So? You guys have hung out every day since you met him. What is the difference in missing just one day?"

"But what if it is him trying to avoid me after I kissed him?"

"Mya, he isn't going to do that with out warning."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see how he looks at you. Just by the look in his eyes I can tell he would tell you if he was ever going to stop liking you. Now run along and play or something."

She nodded and walked out of the house. She walked to the park and got into the tree they usually take haven in. She looked at her wrist and noticed the bracelet Harry had given her.

On it there were silver moon and gold sun charms and on the flexible gold and silver marble styled band, there were four point stars made of ice blue agate. The clasp was in the shape of a balance symbol, with the yin side being silver with a golden spot and the yang side being gold with a silver spot.

She gave a small smile. If Cray was right then Harry wasn't going to leave her. Not yet anyways.

"Try it again Potter." Inuyasha said.

Harry pulled his hand back quickly, causing the dagger to come out of its holster, then snapped it forward, sending the dagger that way with a slight whiplash effect. The dagger stabbed into the target and Harry gripped the wire, and with a pulse, a blood red snake head formed around the dagger and bit into the target.

Harry pulled it back and did it again, this time activating the attack before it struck, which resulted in whole dagger and wire to turn into a snake.

It stuck and caused a small explosion.

"You're getting better at that Harry." Kagome said as she walked in. As they were in a house that was under a fidelis charm they were all in their natural forms. She set the drinks that she had brought down on a small table.

"At this rate he will need to find a Blood to learn more. I can only teach him how to use his claw attack and use small amounts of blood spells. But with that viper wire as he calls it I can't teach him how to use it as well as Blood or his decedents could."

"Inuyasha, do you mean Blood as in a last name?"

"Yeah. I met a demon a couple years back that taught me a lot of what I know, as before I met him I could only do blades of blood and a few other attacks like the whip. His family had odd names. I think he had a runt of his own named Cray of something. What was his name again?"

"Would it be Drench Ove Blood? And his son being Cray Voor Blood?"

Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "That's his name, Drench! Wait… How did you know that?"

"I'm friends with his daughter."

"The guy had a daughter? How old?"

"My age. Cray looks to be nineteen."

"Well that explains it. When I met him, Cray was only two. Well then, we have a demon to go talk to. Coming Kagome?"

She nodded and they all activated their disguises, all of them being rings. As Harry had found out during the hours that he was with the two, that the rings had been charmed by his family for helping them do something.

They got into the car that the half dog demons owned and drove the twenty miles or so to the area that Harry lived in.

Harry directed them to the Blood's residence and they pulled up into the drive way.

As they got out Harry paused.

"What's wrong Harry?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Well Mya's family doesn't know I am of demon blood. As far as they know I am just a human that Mya has an odd attachment to. What if they think they need to kill me before I do something hormone driven and rape her?"

"Kid, one, if you were going to do that, you would have done it on first sight, or at least started planning it. As for her parents I am sure they will let you live as along as you don't hurt her." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks that really helped." Harry said sarcastically.

By now they were at the front door. Harry sighed and knocked, figuring that at least they would recognize him faster then Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha had said it was a very long time ago and they had not talked since then.

After about five seconds of them waiting the door flew open and Harry found himself being tackled past the half dog demons behind him while hearing Mya's voice half shout in happiness.

"Harry! You came back! You really weren't going to alienate me! I was so worried…" It was then that she noticed the two people that Harry was with. She quickly got off of him, blushing crimson. She mumbled an apology to them as Drench came out to see why his daughter had shouted in joy and then thrown herself out the door.

"Uh, hi Mr. Blood, sorry about the inconvenience." Harry said.

"It's ok Harry, what is it you need?"

"Uh, first I guess I should introduce my friends here. They say you've met but it was a while ago. So I might as well. This is Inuyasha and Kagome."

Drench turned to look that the couple. He recognized Inuyasha's silver hair and eyes.

"Ah, mutt face, glad to see you again."

"Hey!"

"Inuyasha, down."

"But Kagome!"

"No Inuyasha."

"Still taking orders from your wife eh?"

"Um excuse me, but not to be rude or anything but the neighbors are started to stare, and I don't feel like having them see a two demonics fighting each other out in the open." Harry said before Inuyasha could get a comeback out. Drench nodded and stepped back inside, making way for them. When he finally shut the door he turned to Harry.

"How did you know we were of demonic blood?"

"Uh, well you see…sigh I'm a half demon."

R&R please.


	7. I'm a half demon

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

Chapter Seven

"Uh, well you see…sigh I'm a half demon."

Cray, who had been watching from the living room archway, turned serious as he growled low. "You mean to tell me that you have been doing who knows what with my sister, being of demon blood?" His voice was rising, as he thought the worse out of this discovery.

"We didn't do that you pervert!" Mya yelled as she hit her brother. Inuyasha was chuckling at Harry, who was looking like he had a pack of wolves in front of him and all he had was a twig. Kagome was looking sympathetically at him while Drench looked amused.

He cleared his throat after a minute of his children's bickering. "So that explains why Mya took to you so well. But that doesn't explain how you came to know Mutt face or his wife, or why I never sensed your blood. Or why you all came here with him for that matter."

"Well, first, Inuyasha and Kagome are friends of my family and as for my blood; I didn't get the demonicness of it until about five nights ago."

"And you didn't tell us after you found out about us?" Cray shouted again.

"No, and I asked Mya not to do so because I was worried something like _you_ would happen." Harry snapped back. Cray shut up at that, as he realized that he was like an overprotective father, but instead was a brother, which was wrong in his opinion, as brothers are meant to torture their sisters, not defend them against boyfriends. (Cause I know that if I ever tried to defend my sister against her boyfriend, she would kick him so hard he either wouldn't be able to reproduce, or his tailbone would come out of his mouth, then she would turn to me and do the same. Not that she doesn't already torture me to death.)

"Ok, now that you have put my son in his place, mind telling me why you, Mutt face and his wife are here? Aside from my daughter I might add." Harry gave a sly smile at the last comment.

"Yeah well it turns out I have blood magic. And seeing as how Mutt face here, sorry Inuyasha, but you do deserve that after calling me kid for over ten hours, can't teach me as much as I can learn, he decided we would ask you to do that for me."

"Fine, fine, but what is your last name?"

"Potter, sir."

"Potter, Potter, Potter… Hmmm… Wait you don't mean the lunar demon Potters do you?"

Harry just dropped his disguise on his left hand, showing the full demon his palm.

"Well that settles it. I didn't know they had blood magic abilities in their line."

There was some silence as they all took this information in.

"Um, Mr. Blood, not to be rude or anything but can I ask what kind of a demon you are?"

"I am a blood demon, of course."

"Feh. I could have told you that." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well you didn't so I had to ask." Harry snapped back.

Mya looked on as Harry, her father and the male half dog demon interacted like old friends that made fun of each other. A lot in Inuyasha's case, as both Harry and her dad picked on him in one way or another and anytime he went to get physical his wife would stop him. She glanced sideways at Cray and noticed he was watching as well.

"So what do you think of him now?"

"Don't know. I still don't like that he kept his blood line hidden from us after he knew what we were."

"Yes but I knew and that is what I think matters. Besides I agree with him. If you had known before you would have killed him on sight. And with him not really knowing anything about his powers you'd have slaughtered him. Now, I know he could at least dodge your attacks. He is extremely fast."

"And how would you know?"

"Simple. We tested it on the second day we hung out."

They stood in silence for a minute before the heard the others talking.

"So every morning I get an hour to myself after the sun rises then I come here and train with you until 2:00. After that it's my time again?"

"Yep. Seeing as how Mutt face already taught you the basics of what else you can do."

"Good. Well I guess we should be going. See yah runt." Inuyasha said as he left with Kagome.

Silence rained for a while before Harry turned to Mya.

"Well we have a day to catch up on now don't we?"

Mya gave a happy yell before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door to do what ever they usually do at about three in the afternoon.

Drench had chuckle at them.

_Yes they get along really well. Almost like they were made for each other._

It was three and a half weeks later. Harry had started his training and now could use several spells and attacks easily. His favorite things were his dagger wire, which he called viper, and his pistols which already had names. He had also learned how to use his unique type of attack though it was draining.

By now demons had finally picked up on the scent of demons in the area and were coming in hordes almost to fight them. It was half good as it gave them better practice. I mean you can only blow a wooden dummy up so much.

And today was no different.

It was just before sun rise and Harry and Mya were in a tree in the park. Suddenly the tree they were in broke from the ground as a huge centipede burst from underneath it.

They both jumped from the tree and landed deftly.

"Another centipede? We have killed twenty of just centipedes already. Why can't we have more of those other ones? You know the ones that have different shapes like the lizard demons from last week?"

"Harry, if we got to have all the fun we could get we would get bored of them."

"So? Not like it really matters."

"True."

The centipede lunged at them. Harry quickly pulled his hand back sharply, releasing the dagger from its holding place, and quickly made a spider web with the wire lengthening and trailing his pattern. When he finished he gripped the wire and it pulsed red as the web stayed in place. The centipede struck the web an instant later.

"Viper's Web." He whispered as the wire flashed a brighter red and suddenly crimson snakes started bursting from it and wrapped around the centipede.

Mya jumped up removing the charm on her fingernails and focusing on the blood to collect, as blood demons could do such things easily.

"Blades of blood." She said as she swiped her hand and made five crimson crescents that flew down and sliced into the struggling creature that was now pinned to the ground by the snakes made of blood.

Harry dispelled his snakes by retracting the wire and channeled energy into one of the pistols as he pulled it out. A red sphere shot forward when he pulled the trigger and set the creature ablaze with an eerie crimson glow that incinerated the body.

"That was easy."

"Centipedes are always easy. Besides you used your viper." Mya replied with a slight pout.

"Sorry. Oh shoot I just remembered something."

"What?"

"School is going to start soon. So I won't be here."

"Harry, just use the hell phone we got you."

"Oh yeah." Harry said as he thought back to the day that they got him it.

()()()Flashback()()()

Harry woke early in the morning like always, three hour before the sun rose. After a quick stretch he donned a pair of black pants, a grey muscle t, his combat boots, his fingerless gloves, a black trench coat he was taking to wear more often, and his weapons. The pistols he kept in a special holster that made it so no one else could see them unless he told them they could.

He walked down the stairs, missing steps that made even the slightest sound that could only be heard by nonhuman ears. Silently he slipped out of the door with little to no sound, and headed for Mya's house to pick her up for their time in the park.

He walked up to the door like always and knocked five times, paused and knocked two times. The door opened and Cray stood there looked out at him.

"Well are you going to come in or not?" Cray said in an annoyed voice, like he always did when Harry waited for permission to enter.

"Thanks." He said as he stepped over the thresh hold. He noticed the lights were off and the light of candles came from the kitchen.

Cray answered him before he could ask though.

"Power outage for our house. We were in the middle of breakfast so we are still eating. Care to join us for some? I know Mya will ask you even if I didn't." Harry nodded.

Cray opened the door for him and as he walked in he saw the candles on the table. Suddenly the lights came on and Mya, her father, Inuyasha, and Kagome stood up and shouted 'Surprise'.

Well at least every one did except Inuyasha. He had tape over his mouth and a sign stuck to his head that said 'Even from Mutt face'.

Harry didn't know rather to be in shock, hysteria, or just plain happy. He chose the middle one and burst out laughing while falling back holding his sides.

Inuyasha ripped the tape off and pulled the sign off while grumbling something about blood demons and tape.

Harry stopped laughing and sat up.

"Well, happy birthday to you too." Mya pouted slightly at the fact that he had fallen over laughing instead of standing there dumb struck. After all she had bet Cray on that.

"Sorry, it's just that Inuyasha looked ridiculous with the duck tape on his mouth and the sign." He gave some more laughs before something seemed to strike him. He stood in shock for a minute before speaking.

"Wait. Did you say birthday?" Mya looked happier; as it meant that she wouldn't loose the bet, and nodded her head.

"Yes Harry, it's your birthday, after all it is July 31st." She pulled a cake out from below the counter next to her and put it down on the table in front of him. "I hope you like your cake."

The cake was a circular double layer, step up style, and had a crescent moon of coconut and chocolate icing on the top. The lower layer was chocolate and showed the cycle of the moon with coconut icing. Around the edge where the top layer sits on top of the lower layer sixteen crimson candles shaped like swords sat with their points imbedded into the cake.

"Wow! You know this has got to be the best cake I have ever seen."

"Well we still have presents for you as well. So blow out the candles." Kagome said.

Harry quickly obliged and blew them out with one strong puff. They dished out the cake and talked animatedly while eating it at the table. When the cake was done they went to the rec room to open Harry's gifts. He saw several there, some from his school friends, some from his demon friends, and some from a few of the adults he new on a friendly level.

He chose to open them from school, to out of school, to demon friends. First, there was one from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

I know I haven't sent any letters but Dumbledore said that it was for the best that we don't. I hope you are coping with your godfather's death Harry. Just remember that it wasn't your fault and we are still here for you.

With friendship,

Hermione.

Hermione, being Hermione, got him several books, mostly on DADA and dueling. He opened the next one, which was from Ginny. Her letter said about the same thing and she got him a shield locket that he could put photos of his parents in. Ron's was a little briefer, as usual, and he asked about his relatives. His gift to Harry was a book on quidditch, of course. Hagrid got him a thing of stone cakes, which Harry set aside to throw at some one later, and a book on both light and dark creatures. Dumbledore sent him a letter and with in the first two lines he said that he hoped that Harry was staying in his house. Harry ripped it to shreds as soon as he read that. He didn't send him anything else, which Harry was glad about.

From Remus he got a letter that asked how he was coping and how he was doing. He also got a shoe box that held four carved animals, some more letters, a key, and what looked to be a small motorcycle. Harry picked up one of the animals. It was a large dog made of black diamond and was wagging its tail at him. He put it back with the others and looked at them. There was a wolf made of brown agate, a stag made of diamond, and a fox made of garnet. The fox and stag were snuggling at the moment so Harry guessed it represented his mom in some way. He picked up the letters and scanned over all of them quickly but still reading them.

"Holy Hell!" He shouted.

"What?" Every one else asked.

"I can't believe this. One, after I got everything from Sirius, which is basically everything in the Black Family Vault minus what Remus and Tonks got, I am now the richest wizard in Europe. And two, Sirius left me his bike, which he had taken to calling The Marauder after it got him out of several prank related situations. Remus says that he would never let anyone else drive it for some reason though." He wiped away the tears that had formed as he thought over everything in the letters and paperwork. There was also a book that the marauders had written all their notes in, from pranks, to becoming animegi in a short time with out help, which was something that excited Harry a great deal.

He put it aside and continued. Tonks sent him a book on auror spells and strategies. Moody sent him a holster that went on his arm. The twins sent him some clothes and a ton of pranks. The Weasley family as a whole sent him some sweets and a journal. He got one other gift from out side his demon friends and that one was from the Order of the Phoenix as a whole, which was a book on super advanced DADA spells and the such.

He then came to the ones from those in the same room with him.

From Cray and Drench he got a book on blood magic. From Inuyasha and Kagome he got an encyclopedia of demons.

Mya's gift he liked the best in his opinion. She got him a locket that was looked like a silver angel wing and a golden demon wing folded around an eight point star, with four of the points being silver and the other four being gold, so that they were cupping it and forming a heart. Unlike the locket that Ginny got him, which opened like a book, this one first opened the wings to something akin to a flight position and the front of the star split and opened on hidden hinges, so that the eight points inversed, to reveal the round back, out of which the wings came, that was made of a silver gold marbled styled metal. On it there was a picture of Harry and Mya kissing. Harry recognized it as their kiss from the night before, when what had started as a quick peck turned into a gentle, but passionate, as well as long lasting, kiss, that Harry had one hand behind her head and the other on her waist. Both her arms were around his neck and they were both enjoying it greatly, to the point that they did even notice when Cray took the picture. They did come out of it until Cray tapped them both on the forehead.

As it turned out Cray and Drench both said they blushed beyond crimson for a good half hour after that.

Anyways, Harry noticed that around the picture it said their names and on the eight pieces of the star it had words that, when you read it all the way around, said 'We met, We looked into each other's eyes, And we fell in love (place little heart here)', being broken up so that it was 'We met,' 'We looked' 'into each' 'other's' 'eyes,' 'And we' 'fell in' 'love (place little heart here)'. Harry promptly grabbed Mya and gave her a kiss of thanks.

When they pulled away Cray hit Harry over the head while saying "Down boy!"

Harry gave a foxy grin before opening the last one. It was from every one and looked like a jet black cell phone. He flipped it open to find crimson colored crystal buttons and a silver display screen. He turned it on and the buttons lit up, as did the screen. He looked to his friends.

"Thanks for the cell phone guys."

"It ain't a cell phone Harry." Inuyasha said.

"It's a hell phone." Kagome continued.

"Huh?" He said in confusion.

"It's like the human's cell phones, but it works for and is used by demons. It will even work in a magic saturated area." Cray explained.

"Cool! Thanks guys! This was the best birthday ever, aside from Dumbledore with his letter." Harry exclaimed happily.

()()()End Flashback()()()

Harry looked at the two lockets he now wore. He opened the one from Mya and looked at it.

"You know, this really should say 'We got a whiff of each other' not 'We looked into each other's eyes'." He said with a small laugh as Mya hit him playfully. "Well now that I have been brutally abused by my girlfriend, shall we be on our way? I need to get my school supplies and we can get more Bloody Mint Fudge that seems to disappear way to fast."

R&R please. For the locket from Mya, the star is like the kind on a campus rose on a map, but they are all the same length and there isn't one in front of another. As for the coloring of each 'wing' of the star it is silver, gold, silver gold, silver, gold, silver, gold. So think of a campus rose being three dimensional (with the crystal like shape) and the wings change between silver and gold. Hope that explains it to anyone that doesn't understand.


	8. OWL scores

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

Chapter Eight

Harry and Mya walked into the Leaky Cauldron two hours later, as they had to do a small bit of training and getting Drench to let Harry off of the rest. Mya had already learned most of it at a younger age so she never had to train in them, just practice.

They first stopped at the ice scream store, after getting some money, and got the quarts as well as a bowl each.

"So Harry, you said you had an idea you going to try once you got back to school?" Mya asked after a few bites of the red ice cream with minty chocolate bits.

"I was thinking of something that I could do to our lockets that would make it easier for us." She had gotten a mirror image of his, aside form the words. It held the same photo.

"How so?"

"Well, I was thinking of combining a little bit of all our worlds, demons, wizard, and muggle. For example I would use an idea that Inuyasha's dad had with Tetsaiga's sheath where it can make a barrier that will take one hit. By crossing that with magic I could get it to block ten if I do it right. Another is a twist off a walky-talky. It would let us talk to each other with out anyone else hearing, or at least that's what I hope to accomplish. There will be a few side effects though, but I don't know what they will be."

"Why do you have to wait till you go back to school?"

"Well it used to be so I could use my magic with out problem, but after I read over my emancipation papers the last time we were here, I found I can do it now. But I need some books there to help me, and I can't find them anywhere else."

"Oh."

A little while later Mya and Harry headed off to get Harry's supplies. Since he had brought his trunk it was no problem to get everything. First they went to get his books. Harry looked down at his book list and O.W.L. scores. He remembered his first reactions when he had gotten them a few days ago.

()()()Flashback()()()

Harry was with the Mya in their favorite tree in the park when Harry spotted an owl flying towards them. He sat up, soon followed by Mya as she saw him rise. He held up his arm and let the bird land on it. He relieved it of its letter and it flew off again.

"What is it Harry?"

"Looks like my school letter." He opened it and pulled everything out. There was his book list, which most of it he had. There was the letter saying he was going into his sixth year. Then he noticed another peace of paper. He read it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We of the Educational Department of the Ministry are glad to present you with your O.W.L.S. (Ordinary Wizarding Level Scores).

DADA HC

Transfiguration E

Charms O

CFMC O

Potions E

Herbology A

Astronomy A

Divination TAS

History of Magic U

--- Scoring Key ---

TAS Trolls Are Smarter - 3P Poor + 0O Outstanding + 3

T Troll - 2A Acceptable + 1HC Holy Cow + 10 New scoring level(A/N: Wizards don't hit me as the cursing type for some reason so I chose that instead of its replacement.)

U Unsatisfactory - 1 E Excellent + 2

Your Total Score 18 OWLTP:27 OWLTP (Ordinary Wizarding Level Test Points) (Don't know how they do the scoring and I haven't read the sixth book yet.)

Congratulations you have made the highest score in DADA Ever. Unfortunately you have also gotten the lowest score in Divination of your year. We can not wait to see how well you do in your NEWTs. We hope we do not need to make another scoring level to mark you with again.

Harry looked dumb struck. Mostly because he was.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Mya asked worriedly.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

Harry looked down at his scores, shakes his head, and hands them to her. She reads over it and looks back at him.

"Wow!"

()()()End Flashback()()()

Harry quickly got his books and they headed back out into the alley. He got potion ingredients and writing supplies. They shopped for other things they just felt like getting, like a phoenix carved from pink/red and gold agate that moved like the four carved animals Harry got, but this one was for Mya.

When they were done they left the alley to go into Muggle London. There they saw a shop they hadn't gone in yet.

"Jake Dante's Tattoos and Body Piercings?" Harry said as he read the sign.

"Hmm. I know! Let's get something here!" Mya said. She had her heat glint in her eye, so that explained why she was doing something like this. The only problem was that Harry didn't know how long it would last and the only thing he knew would distract her from what ever her heat drives her to do and he had yet to get that desperate to stop her. From what Cray and Drench said, female demons could only be distracted by one thing when they were in their late summer heat and Harry did not want to throw away their virginities yet, as he knew Mya would also want to wait.

So he just nodded and they walked inside.

_At least her heat ends a day or two before I leave. Course then it starts all over again next summer until she looses her virginity and even then she will still be more… what's a good word for it? Moody, no. Hormone driven? No not quite that. Offhanded, that's the word. And even after she is no longer a virgin she will still have her offhandedness during the summer._

They looked at the different tattoos and piercings that they could get. Harry found two earrings that he liked. One was a lightning bolt while the other was a crescent moon. The lightning bolt was silver while the crescent moon was black. As for tattoos he chose to get one that looked like his locket on his lower back below where his back mark was, but with a yin and yang symbol, in crimson and silver, above it. He told Mya his idea.

She liked it and decided to get a mirrored image of what he was going to get on her back, so they would either make a set of angel wings or demon wings when ever they stood next to each other. Just before they went to the counter to get it started Harry turned to Mya.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mya?" She nodded. "What kind of piercings do you plan on getting?"

"I was thinking of these two earrings." She held up a pair of earrings that had a cross of gold with a ring around the intersection. Beneath the cross there was two chain links that attached to a garnet shaped like a water droplet, or in this case, a blood droplet. The set was amazing with the gold and garnet as the cross and chains and the droplets, respectively.

They walked up to the counter to where a man was waiting.

"Yes?"

"We would like to get these earrings and a tattoo of like our lockets, but with a yin yang symbol above them in crimson and silver, on our backs." Harry told the tattooist. He nodded and first pierced their ears for them before moving onto the tattoos.

When he finished on both of them they looked at each others and they looked exactly like they wanted them to look. They paid the man and walked out. After about a block Mya turned to Harry with out the glint in her eyes.

"Did we just do that?" She asked as she looked at his earrings and reached up to touch her own.

"Yeah."

"I really, really hate my heat." She grumbled to her self. Then aloud, as she reaches over and touches his moon shaped earring, "Yours look really cool."

"Thanks but yours are just as good."

She reaches up and touches hers again, this time feeling out the detail. "Yeah I guess they are but my back hurts a lot."

"Did you expect it to feel good?"

"No I just didn't think getting a tattoo would hurt this much."

Harry just laughed and put his arm around her as they started walking.

"I think another bowl of Bloody Mint Fudge should help." He said and then laughed as her face lit up at the thought.

They walked back to Diagon Alley and headed straight for the parlor. They got their bowls and ate while talking. When they finished they sat back and talked some more, ignoring the looks from passer biers, as they were wearing muggle clothes and looked sort of like punks, with Harry wearing his head band like he always did.

Then something caught Harry's eye and when he glanced over he saw the Weasleys, Hermione, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and a few other Order members. Mya followed his gaze and recognized the people that he did from photos that she had seen in his photo album a few times. Harry had explained that if the Order found him in Diagon alley they would most likely take him home and alter her memory, thinking that she was a muggle that he had told about the wizarding world. She did the first thing that came to mind. Kiss him.

Harry turned back to Mya to tell her they should leave and the next thing he knows is that she is on his lap kissing him quite sweetly. Instinct, habit, and reflex took over and kissed her back. They continued on like this as Harry felt Moody looking over at them with his magical eye, but they eye could not see through flesh, and thus he would not be able do see Harry's scar even if he got behind Mya, who had her face right there in front of his.

He smiled in the kiss as he heard Hermione scoff about their public affection while Tonks asked Remus if they could do that. Harry could hear the werewolf's heart rate jump from an idle fifty five to two hundred in zero flat(joke off cars) and could easily picture the mans blush. A slight snicker admitted from Mya and Tonks and that told Harry that he was most likely quite red. He continued to kiss Mya for another minute as he heard the group sit down at a group of the out side tables and start talking before the owner came out to take their order.

Finally they both felt that they needed more air than what they could get from their noses, and thus broke apart, with Harry still with his back to them. He mouthed a 'thanks' before they started talking again. Harry pulled out his couple's locket and admired the intricate and beautifully detailed design of it all. He looked back up while continuing to finger the locket as he continued to talk to Mya.

The owner came over and got their bowls and asked if they would like any more. A glance at Mya told Harry what he needed to know and thus he nodded while pulling out his money bag. She gave a slight squeal of glee as he got a large sundae split with Bloody Mint Fudge, Vampire Lust, and Chocoholic's Dream, making it perfect in their opinion, and gave him a kiss as she leapt onto his lap again. Harry noted the glint in her eyes again, but it was more of a back ground look as to the one that he had come to recognize as affection and love. It was his favorite look in the world at all times, and with her heat created glint, it made her all the better looking, from angel to goddess in his opinion.

_A fallen angel is more like it, but hey beggars can't be choosers and I wouldn't ask for anything more then my half blood demoness._ Harry thought with a slight predatory track of mind.

He felt a balled up napkin hit the back of his head.

"Get a room people!" He heard Fred and George call out. Harry gave an amused look to Mya as she pulled back with a blush and sat down in her own chair. He replied with out even looking over his shoulder at them.

"Well at least I don't go wasting energy fawning over Gryffindor chasers and trying to trick my twin's girlfriend into thinking that I am him." He nearly burst out laughing as he heard them practically fall to the floor, but the owner showed up with their _very_ large sundae. He and Mya clicked spoons and took a scoop each, then directed the spoons to the other's mouth, as was their semi ritualistic habit when ever they got something like this.

He felt the others get up and point their wands at him and Mya.

"Who are you and how did you know that? You don't go to Hogwarts." He heard Hermione say.

"Now now Hermione, don't go pointing your wands at me like I am some Death Eater out to serve Riddle, or as he likes to go by, Voldemort." He had yet to turn to them as he and Mya continued to eat their split.

"Don't say his name, brat. And how do you know the Granger girl?" Moody growled out. He had noted that the girl this guy was with didn't flinch, but she looked to be a muggle. They might have to wipe her memory after they take her boyfriend in for interrogation. And it wasn't helping that the male had not looked at them at all, nor that he had not seen this mans face at all, as it was either not looking their way or was locked up with the girls face in a kiss. In fact they both looked like muggles, but he guessed that the guy was a wizard or something, as he knew about Voldemort. "Stand up and face me brat!" He yelled out when the guy had continued to ignore them in favor of eating his ice cream with his girlfriend.

"Or what Moody? Turn me into a bouncing albino ferret? I will tell you that my girlfriend is quite protective and I would rather not see her groin a guy again." Harry called back, thinking back to the time a punk in muggle London had punched him. The guy would never piss again after the number of times Mya had kicked him. Sure it was just ten times but she was wearing a copy of his outfit at the time, and steel toe boots hurt a lot when there is a half demon wearing them. Mya snickered as the memory came back to her as well.

Sure they were messing with the Order and drawing attention that they didn't want, but it was fun to mess with them so much. He saw Mya make a small concealing spell on her palm with blood magic with a finger from that hand and knew that when she was done his scar would be hidden from even Moody's eye. She finished the drawing and reconcealed her claw quickly. She then put her hand on Harry's in a loving way and he turned his over to grip hers, activating the spell while keeping it hidden form view. For now.

By now they had both finished the sundae and stood up. They turned to look at they group that was pointing their wand at them.

"If you don't point your sticks away from my girlfriend I will have to hurt you." Ginny gave a slight gasp and Harry realized that his other locket had come out when he had pulled out his couple's locket. He quickly squeezed Mya's hand again as she deactivated the spell, knowing what would happen next.

"Harry?" Ginny said as she recognized the locket that she had gotten him for his birthday. Every one's eyes went straight to where his scar would be under the head band, even Moody's magical one.

"Bout time some one recognized me. I mean just my voice should be enough for you."

"So that's how you knew us." Remus said. "But Harry, why did you hide from us if you knew who we were?"

"Well for one, you might have been Death Eaters trying to lore me out while I was shopping. And since you all reacted just right, and in a way a DE would never know to, you pass. Now if you excuse us, me and my girlfriend need to go catch the bus before it leaves." He said as he looked down at his watch. They started walking away from the parlor. "Oh and Gred and Feorge? You both fall way too loudly."

"Wait, Harry come back!" He heard his friends call.

They ran to catch up to him and Ginny, Molly, and Hermione tackled him in a hug. To his difference he let them, as if he used his in human strength they would notice.

"Get off Harry!" Mya yelled at them.

"And who are you missy?" Moody growled as the three females got off Harry.

"The girl that is going to castrate you if you don't get that perverted eye pointed somewhere else!"

"Down girl! We don't need Moody to be dickless just because his eye _can_ see under your clothes. If I am correct he doesn't do that. And if you do Moody, I will help her make sure you don't." He said as he watched Moody pale greatly, the twins laugh hardily, and every one else either stare or blush.

"Hey Harry, when did you get the earrings and the hot chick?" The twins called out as they put their arms over each other's shoulder for support. "And who is she?" They added.

"I got the earrings today and I got my girlfriend a week before my birthday. As for who she is, she is off limits so get your minds out of the gutters, stop drooling over her, and go fawn over your chasers like you should be."

"Us, hit on your girlfriend? We would never dream of it."

"No I was never saying you were hitting on her, if you were I would groin you myself. I was just telling you to stop drooling, I mean it is not good to see to pranksters having a weakness, let alone towards my girl."

Finally Ginny and the others had come out of their stupor.

"What happened to you Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah you got super hot just over the summer." Tonks added.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend!" Mya snapped at Tonks.

"Dear, don't tell me we are going to have to stop going places while it's your time of the month." Harry said. "You are P.M.S.ing nearly as bad as Draco and that boy PMS's like a sex deprived cat that's high off catnip in the middle of her heat." He added with a laugh. Mya hit him on the shoulder. He mentally snickered as he went into his Old England act that he and Mya now used regularly. "Milady! Why has thou wounded me for the stating of thy minstrel cycle?" She fell into her part out of habit and replied.

"Because, milord, I do not wish for thou to mortify me in front of public eye."

"Public eye is but a thought and a wisp of mist compared to the plight from which I quested to rescue thou from."

"But milord..."

"Butting does not beseech you milady, thus why does thou partake in it?" Mya sighed.

"You win Harry."

"I thank ye milady, now do I not entertain a kiss from my fair damsel for my victory?"

"Only if it gets you to stop." She replied with a slight growl.

"I shall consider thy request as I am contented by thy tender lips." She gave him a kiss on the lips, like she always did, passionate but gentle. They parted after a few seconds. "Yep I think that's good enough." He then turned back to the now gob smacked fools that were his friends.

"What happened to them?" He asked Mya.

"I think it was us, but it could have been a passer bier that farted rather badly."

"True…and if we do not hurry we will miss our bus to the movie theater. And I know that you wanted to see this one." He said after looking at his watch. "Well I guess I will see you guys on the train, see ya. Oh and see if you can get the gob smacked looks off, or you might start catching flies." With that he and Mya started running to catch their bus, laughing as they ran.

Fred and George were the first to shut their mouths after witnessing how well Harry and Mya had done their act, especially Harry, who to their knowledge, until now, did not have a single acting bone in his body. It had been flawless, with no pause for thinking up lines and it was not the kind you would get from a rehearsed act. That and the fact that they had never seen Harry so comfortable around a female in that way. After all he acted like a brother to Hermione and Ginny, but that girl, he was more like full blown boyfriend. Almost to a point that even they did not contend. After all you usually don't go mentioning _that_ time of the month like your talking about the weather. And from what they saw of him last year with Cho, he was one that was uneasy to an extreme around women.

"Am I correct my twin," Fred started.

"That our Harry," Continued George.

"One of the shyest guys we know,"

"Was acting like he was full blown with that girl?"

"I think so." They both said at the same time. And with that they started whooping and hollering and shouting to the high heavens.

Thankfully this finally brought the others out of their own stupors.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"I think we just said what happened. That and Harry going from below amateur to star performer just under three months." The twins chorused.

"How?" Ron asked again, blind to the obvious.

"Well let us list the ways, oh blind brother of ours."

"He got a girlfriend that is beyond hot."

"He got a girlfriend that is cool."

"He got a girlfriend that is hip."

"He got a girlfriend that is rewarding."

"He got a girlfriend that is playful."

"He got a girlfriend that is beyond hot."

"Hey Fred I already said that."

"Oh, sorry George. What else is there then?"

"I think that about covers it my dear twin."

"Yes and I do wonder if we should join school again. With Harry being new and improved and all." About this time a ticking sound that had been steadily growing louder finally got loud enough to be heard.

They looked down. There in between them was an alarm clock crudely taped to a box with duck tape. They stared at it for a few seconds before the minute hand struck 12. The box then snapped open and four cans of muggle silly string and four cans of wizarding silly string, the latter coming off the shelf of WWW no less, started releasing their contents on those near the small box. When they were done there was a flash of a camera and then a pulse crimson light which caused the silly string and the box to disappear and their memories to be changed.

R&R please. I hope you all liked this chapter. Oh but bad news. The reason I haven't been posting is that I'm grounded from the internet, but I am glad to say that I have worked on two new stories. One of them I have posted with this chapter. It is called Harry Potter and the Dragon of Azkaban. Hope you people like that one. Also hope you like the other one as well, though it's not a HP fic.


	9. Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

Chapter Nine

Harry and Mya walked home from the bus stop after having stopped to get dinner when the movie ended. It wasn't anything fancy but that was not what they liked. Now they walked down the streets and alleys that were now quite familiar with them, as they had been using them for at least three fourths of the time that they had known each other.

Harry looked at the photo that had magically been transferred to them on the bus.

"I really wish I could let them keep at least the memory of the silly string but that would rouse suspicions. By the way, where did you learn that memory erasing blood spell Mya?"

"My dad taught it to me shortly after my first heat started. It was so if I did something stupid like show a human my true form. Why do you ask?"

"Well for some reason I feel like I have seen it."

"Because you have."

"When?"

"Well that first day I met you, when I still thought you were just some normal human that lived with Hippo Boy. Well anyways I got drunk that night and after having met you twice in that day, me being drunk walked in. Long story short, I ended up asking you if I could shag you and then you asked what I was as a joke. Me being drunk told you and you being cautious said prove it so I did by showing you my true form. Shortly after I wiped your memory of it."

"And you didn't tell me this before, why?"

"Well I was embarrassed that I mistook you as a human like that and didn't want you to know that I had messed with your head."

"Well could you undo it then?" Mya stuck her tongue out at him.

"No."

"Why?" Harry asked in a slight pout.

"Because I haven't gotten to see your true form. Every time you and dad train you just drop the charm on your hands and that is only when you need your claws."

"Well we can show each other some other time. It's late and I don't know how your heat would react if it saw me."

"Probably pounce and take you. So yeah that is a good idea. So when and where? I mean there is no way dad and Cray would let you show me during the summer, let alone at my house."

"I know a place. Second Saturday of September meet me out side Hogsmeade. I know a place that will give use privacy from human eyes."

"Good and what will we do before then?"

"Why a date in Hogsmeade of course. Well I leave in two days so what should we do in that time?"

"How about what we always do?"

"Suits me." By now they had reached Mya's house. "See you tomorrow."

They said their usual good bye, which is their usual kiss, and she went inside while he headed to his house. When he got there he walked in the front door like always and went up to his room and went to sleep.

The next two days went by way to fast for Harry and Mya but they made the best of it. Now Harry was sitting on the bus to Kings Cross to get on the train. He had chosen get there a little earlier than normal, but since he got up before dawn regularly it didn't faze him. He walked onto Platform 9 ¾ at 8 O' clock to find that the train wasn't even there. He didn't see anyone for that matter.

Shrugging he sat down against a wall a ways from any of the entrances. He pulled out his hell phone and went into his address book. There it listed Mya's hell phone number, the Blood's home phone number, Inuyasha's home phone number, Inuyasha's hell phone number, Drench's hell phone; Cray's though he still didn't really know why he added Mya's brother, and a few other demon blooded friends that Harry had made while on outings with Mya.

They were nice but Harry already had to fight Carn twice to make sure that he knew Mya and Harry were together. On the other hand Harry had no problems when near Zeo and Adriana, as he was with Mya and not single. There was also Elliot and Allen, who were twins. They were not a problem like Carn was at first because they already had their sights for the human females and not those of demon blood.

Harry hit the enter crystal on Mya's name and then dial. He put it to his ear as he waited for her to pick up. He only had to wait till just before the second ring before he heard her pick up.

"Hey Mya."

"Harry! How was your trip?"

"Hasn't started yet. The train hasn't arrived yet."

"So what are you doing know?"

"Sitting against a wall talking to my girlfriend on my hell phone." As he finished his statement there was a pop and the train appeared. "The train just showed up so that means the people aren't far behind. Well I guess call me back in about ten hours or so, kay?"

"Ok bye Harry." They both hung up at the same time and Harry stood, grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, as Hedwig was flying to Hogwarts, and headed for the train that was being opened magically. Harry saw the first few people coming through the barrier and realized that they were the train guards. He got on and found a nice compartment in the back. He put both the cage and the trunk away then sat down. He put a two by four in the way of the door, so even if someone unlocked it they still could open it before he woke up, and laid back in a corner before going to sleep.

Two and a half hours later he woke to some one trying to open the door. Just by sent he could tell that it was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. He quickly lifted his wrist and focused some blood into his Viper. The dagger shot out and turned into a crimson snake that grabbed onto the wood and pulled it back to him. He caught it and put it down.

"It's open." He called out.

The door opened and revealed his human friends from school.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Ron, did you get more dense over the summer? I am Harry." Harry said as he stood up.

"Harry!" Both Hermione and Ginny attempted to tackle him in a hug, but he held his ground.

The others shut the door behind them and sat down as Ginny and Hermione let go of him and they also sat down. They all looked at Harry for a moment.

"Harry, when did you get earrings? And what happened your hair? And where are your glasses." Hermione asked.

"Lets see, I got my hair done near the beginning of summer when I went to get what I guessed would be needed for school as well as a few others that I got for reading. That is also when I bought contacts and ditched my specs. As for the earrings I passed the place on the way home form my second trip to the alley to get the books for potions and the others I hadn't gotten at the beginning of summer."

"And your clothes?" Ginny asked.

"I got them at a muggle store the same time I got my contacts and hair done."

"And why did you get all this?" Hermione asked.

"Well to ward off the geekalumpalusses and dweebendo genvex swines that moved in done the street in April." Harry replied.

"Very wise Harry. If you let them stay till now they would start to infect every thing and make the mating call of the squangle." Every one but Harry turned to stare at Luna. They turned back to Harry and then back to Luna and again to Harry.

Before they could say anything though, the twins opened the door and walked in.

"Hay Harry,"

"How are you?"

"Doing?"

"Hey Gred and Feorge. How's your shop doing? And I though you quit school."

"Good. And as for the school thing,"

"Me and my dear twin here,"

"Decided that we,"

"Couldn't leave all,"

"The pranking,"

"To Peeves and those amateurs."

"Yeah well you two can count the Marauder heir in on the pranking." Harry said with a foxy grin.

"You know who the Marauders were? And they have an heir? Who?" Both twins chorused each other.

"Yes I know who Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail were. Padfoot was Sirius, Mooney is Remus, Wormtail is the coward Pettigrew, and Prongs was one James Potter. And there is in no way that I am going to go by Prongs Jr."

"You're the Marauder heir? That is wicked beyond belief. Do you have any ideas on what to do yet?"

By now the train started moving and Harry just shrugged to them. He pulled a book on dueling from his trunk and sat back again.

"Is that a dueling book Harry?" Ron asked.

"No it's a dirty novel where they give extreme detail. Of course it's a dueling book Ron."

"Hey Harry would you really get a dirty novel?" The twins chorused.

"No but I bet you both have at least three each. But I'll call the Marauder's Law of the Pranksters # 6. 'No Marauder can demand information that would end in pain from parental figures or dates.' So even if you did I couldn't demand that knowledge." The twins both got some color back into their face before anyone but Harry noticed that they had gone really pale.

"So you know what the rules of the Marauders are?" The twins asked in awe.

"Yeah I got books by them. There is their law book, their notes on pranks, notes on what irks people the most, what humiliates people the most, notes on animegi transformation, pranks that they have done, information they have on the teachers and students, though that is mostly out of date, aside from the teachers and a few others, and other odds and ends that come with bearing the name of Marauder."

"Harry you aren't really going to go through with all this non sense of pranking are you?" Hermione asked with a tut.

"Well it is about time I undid what the Dursleys did to me."

"What do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well in muggle school I always held back on my work so that I didn't look better then Dudley and it carried on to school as did my want to not be noticed, as that also brought on punishment. But now that's all over and I plan to make the best of what I was holding back." They sat there is silence for a while before the door opened. Harry realized that he had forgotten to put the wood back.

"Look what we have here. Four weasels, a lunatic, a mudblood, an accident on legs, and Potty." Draco Malfoy said in a drawl.

"Go away Draco and take your P.M.S.ing with you." Harry said with a calm voice.

"Such poor come backs. So Potty, how many deaths have you caused now? Any little girls or somethi–" He didn't finish as the wood that was meant to lock the door collided with his face and sending him backwards into the hall way (anime style kind, like when a guy walks in to see what's the problem and gets a gets a bucket to the forehead.) Harry walked out as Crabbe and Goyle started to pick up their leader.

"Get him you idiots." Draco yelled at his goons.

The both rushed at Harry with their huge fists razed. Harry ducked both fists and elbowed them in the side, effectively sending them to the ground. Harry grabbed Malfoy by the collar and hauled him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Look PMS boy get out of my face and leave me alone. I have no quarrels with some one who is willing to stoop to the level you are at and I will not hesitate to hurt you if you try to hurt my friends got it PMS boy? Now go back to your compartment and learn to get over a grudge that is meaningless and worthless and your P.M.S.ing that is as bad as a sex deprived cat in the middle of her heat and high off catnip." He shoved Draco to the side and grabbed his wood. He walked back inside and shut the door then placed the wood to lock it in place.

He turned to see awed faces of his friends.

"What?"

"That was bloody awesome Harry our chap!" The twins shouted.

"Sweet mate!" Ron said with a grin.

"Did you really have to take it that far?" Hermione asked.

"Yes other wise PMS Boy wouldn't get it. Hopefully he will realize that he is the one who causes our rivalry, but hey a Marauder needs a prime target."

He sat back down and started reading again. The others chatted a lot with the twins there and soon the train started to slow.

"We should get changed now." Hermione said. They boys stepped out, though Harry got a bundle out of his trunk as he put his book back. The girls changed and called for the guys to come back in.

They did with some odd looks on their faces. The girls realized what it was when Harry walked in. He had on the same clothes as before, trench coat and all, but over top of that he on a pair of robes that were left open in the front. The robe was black and had cuts and rips here and there and muggle safety pins in different designs like the campus roses with sixteen points on his back and the chains that were attached to different areas.

"Harry what did you do to your robes?" Hermione asked in a gasp.

"I didn't like the fancy ones that she kept trying to give me so I just got this plain one and changed it to my likings."

"But that isn't school attire. You'll get detention."

"And so be it. I can't wait to get detention with Snape. After all I want to torment him as much as he tormented me." The twins clapped until a glare from Hermione silenced them.

"But Harry, getting in trouble would ruin your shot at becoming an auror."

"Well one my dad was one, and if I'm not mistaken, he got into more detention in one year then both of our pranking twins do in two. And two, I no longer want to be a pawn of anyone. I will find my job else where."

"What sort of job were you thinking of?" Ginny asked.

"Some form of hunter I guess." He said with a shrug. "And shouldn't you guys get your robes on?" The girls quickly left the compartment to let the boys change into their school uniforms, though the twins chose to step out with Harry and the girls and put on their robes much like Harry.

"Hey Harry, want to see some things we are still working on for our shop?" George asked.

"Sure, but if you use them on me I'll hurt you."

"We think we are ample in dealing with hexes."

"I never said I'd hex you." He cracked his knuckles for emphasis of what he meant.

"Ok,"

"Harry."

The twins showed him a few pranks they made. They were about to explain them when the other two males finished.

"Oh well, you can show me later. Just meet me in the common room at 12:00 and I'll show you a few things." Harry whispered to his now pranking partners.

They nodded as they all went back inside the compartment.

Harry sat down again and pulled out another book, this one a muggle action fic, and sat down again. He read through the first chapter before the train stopped.

They all got up, though Harry remained seated. When they looked at him with questioning looks he shrugged before speaking. "I don't feel like being pointed at, at the moment."

By fifteen minutes they were in the last carriage which was expanded for any people who had fallen asleep on the train and thus could all cram into the 'late' carriage. Harry talked to the twins about a few things from what he knew about the Marauders. Ginny seemed interested as well, which wasn't a complete shock as she was closest to the twins. Ron thought it was only good to prank Slytherins but the four now prankers agreed that they would hold no bias in pranks. Luna didn't care at all and Neville didn't want to get caught. Hermione had already voiced her opinion on the train and in the carriage at least thirty times.

Finally the carriage stopped and they got out. Walking into the hall they all sat down at the far end of the table, because of two reasons. One was that those were the only seats and two was that Harry secretly didn't want to be near the old man.

"Welcome to a new year, one and all…"

R&R please.


	10. Opening feast

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

Chapter Ten

"Welcome to a new year, one and all," Dumbledore started, instantly silencing everyone in the great hall. "I have several announcements to make. For one, even though most do not know it, the Dark Lord has been revived and even attacked the Ministry near the end of last year. This will mean that there will be aurors posted around and in the school. Do not worry though, no dances, Quidditch matches, or Hogsmeade trips will be canceled. Two, for those who are new and those who have yet to learn," Here he looked pointedly at three people. Harry, George, and Fred. "The Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden. Three, there have been about a thousand items that have been added to the contraband list posted outside Mr. Filch's (that is his name right?) office. Anyone who is found with those items will have them confiscated and receive detention. Four, we will be having a dueling club hosted by several of the aurors and one Alastor Moody. Fifth, this year's DADA teaching position will be taken up by Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. And finally, after dinner I hope you all have a good year. Gazuntight Achoo and Arangedo Beethoven Ice Cream."

With that food appeared and they started eating. Every one talk through out dinner, well Ron more spewed chewed food but still. Finally desert came and everyone started eating different deserts. Suddenly there was a loud farting noise as a large greenish cloud covered everyone. Several gagged, thinking it was really some one who farted. Those who didn't smelt something akin to the desert that they had just been eating but stronger. When the obscuring cloud cleared they all looked around, trying to see what happened. They all shrugged and went to eat. When they looked at their sweets, it had turned into human and animal feces, either solid, dry, wet, soggy, or diarrhea, as well as insects, larva, puke, hair gel, grease, lard, fat, drool, some glowing liquids that were sticky, mucus and much more that they didn't even want to know about. Several people turned around and puked on the floor. After a minute the fart sounded again and the cloud appeared.

This time when it cleared all the food was back to normal for most, as some had thrown up on theirs. There was the sound of a huge latch unlocking and everyone looked to see the scene on the ceiling seem to be lifted up to the side like it was on hinges. There was a figure shrouded by shadow looked down at them like he was looking down into a lizard tank. They looked at the man for a moment before he pulled out a scroll and opened it. He looked like he placed it over the 'opening to the tank'. Words scrolled up from the bottom. A strange voice began to speak, reading the words as they appeared at the bottom of the page.

"A long time ago in a school to the north of London, there were four students. Those four pranked the hell out of every single person there. Those who are old and wrinkly enough to have been alive and be a teacher now know what they were called. They were the Marauders.

"Now me and my cohorts have studied long and hard, for years even, and are ready to continue the legacy. No one will be safe, not even the teachers and the Head boy and girl.

"This is your warning for the Marauding Syndicate has come to give you hell as great as our idols did. We hope you enjoyed your meal. We sure enjoyed watched you all throw it back up!" The voice ended with a laugh. The figure pulled the scroll back, pocketed it, and closed the 'lid' before there was the sound of a latch locking again. Everyone looked very pale. Suddenly Severus shot up with a death glare aimed at Harry and the pranking twins. He stormed over.

"How did you do this?" He roared as the three stood up to meet him.

"A good evening to you too Professor." Harry said. The twins echoed him.

"Which one of you three brats did this?" He had just been about to put some pudding into his mouth when the cloud first appeared and what greeted his eyes when he looked back to his spoon was a glob of slightly oozing feces. Yeah he was mad.

"But Professor we didn't do it for once." The twins said. "But if we find out who, we are going to have to start praising him and his cohorts. That prank was too great."

Snape turned to Harry.

"I can't believe that you are giving me the credit to have done something on this scale of power and knowledge Professor. I'm flatted that you would think so highly of me and all, but only in hell could I do this sort of thing, as you think me a devil."

Snape scowled and walked away. The three sat down and Hermione let out a scoff.

"I can't believe some one did that. That was a really high level charm too. I wonder who did it?"

"Who knows." Harry said. He gave a look to the twins that nobody else noticed. "It could have been anyo-" There was a sudden sound of crystal chimes and water dripping in a cave. "Hang on a second." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his hell phone. He flipped it open easily and hit talk while raising it to his ear at the same time. "Hey."

'"Hey yourself. Are you at dinner?"' Mya's voice came from the speaker. Everyone else was looking at him odd, as they didn't hear what she was saying.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot that it took so long. Sorry."

'"It's ok. Anyways can you still talk to me?"'

"Yeah, none of the teachers know about this kind of thing, so they will just pass it off as me beings some insane man holding trash to his head." Harry laughed as did Mya.

'"What about your friends?"' Harry glanced at those around him.

"Right now they are staring at me like a nut case and not moving. In fact the whole school is staring. I really should have turned the ringer down. Oh well to late now. Anyways how are you?"

'"Oh Cray is being an ass again, mostly about us being an item and all. Currently he is in 'his' corner with a bruised arm. Aside from that I'm fine."'

"You really should lighten up on your brother. I mean just because he teases you and is older, does not mean you get to pound his arms off."

'"You do it too."'

"True but I only do it when he does something like insult you or decides to make sure I'm good enough to be anywhere near you."

'"Yeah, you would think dad would be like that, not Cray."'

"Ha! If your dad was like Cray, he would have ripped my lungs out as soon as he found out I was even alone with you. Then he would ask me what I had to say for myself and well no lungs means no talking and he would rip my head off for not replying. Course Mutt face would get mad and they would get in a fight and in the end Mutt face's wife would come 'put him down' and drag him home after giving your dad a look that really can kill. I swear that woman can get such an attitude at times. If not for Mutt face being just as stubborn she would have killed him long ago."

'"Like me when my heat gets to a peak? I remember that time when, just because I was having one of those moments, I decided to get us into a fight with a gang and you ended up fighting them all at once. How is your chest anyways?"' Harry subconsciously rubbed his chest.

"Don't remind me. It was bad enough having that happen and hope that it never does again. I swear if there were meds for your problem I would spend all my money to get enough for a life supply times ten. Oh well talk to you later. Love you, bye."

'"Love you too."' Mya said before she hung up with Harry. He closed his hell phone and pocketed it. He turned back to his friends.

"What?" He asked at their stares.

"What the bloody hell?" The Weasleys all yelled.

"Uhhh." Was Neville's reply.

"Who where you talking to and how can your cell phone work at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Luna was oblivious.

"Well in answer to your question Hermione, I got it charmed to work here. As for who I was talking to, that would be my girlfriend."

"What is she muggle?" Ron asked.

"Well duh. She's home schooled so there is no problem with any meetings we have. So if she wants she can come here because she doesn't have to worry about school nights."

"Wait, she knows about magic? You told her? Harry do you know how much trouble you are in right now?" Hermione seemed to be panicking while being stern at the same time.

"Yes she knows about magic. No I didn't tell her and thus I'm not in trouble. And as an answer your next question, her mom was a squib." Harry said before he went back to eating his desert.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to see you in his office. The password is grumble gum." McGonagall said a few moments later as she walked up.

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied. McGonagall nodded and walked away.

"Ah man poor you chap, first day and in the office when you didn't do anything." The twins said. Harry just shrugged and headed to the office.

When he got there he saw Dumbledore there with several others from the staff. All of them were in the Order.

"What is it Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Show the headmaster respect brat." Severus snapped. Remus was about to pounce on him when Tonks stopped the werewolf from mauling the potion master.

"Why? He holds none of my respect after what he did to my godfather. Now what is it that you want old man?"

"I was wondering who you were talking to on that muggle device."

"Well that would be my girlfriend, though it is none of your business."

"Harry I must insist that I meet your girlfriend so that I can make sure she is saf-"

"Shut up old man! My personal life is just that! Mine! It is none of your business who I date or see and I can take care of my self. And don't you dare say it is only for my safety because my life is not safe when I am around you. This is supposed to be the safest place in England right? Well then why is it that every year I am here my life is threatened. So back off."

"But Harry-"

"That is Mr. Potter to you old man. You are not my friend and thus you may not call me on a first name basis."

Every one in the room was stunned. Here was a boy who was supposed to be the goody goody, and he was back talking THE Albus Dumbledore. The man that no one ever talked back to.

"Brat how dare you talk to the headmaster that way!" Snape started.

"Silence Professor Snape. I will talk with respect to those I see fit to get it. Now how about you pleasantly leave and go work on a potion that can consume your time in a useful manner rather then wasting it pointlessly on me and your grudge against my father."

Snape stayed silent for a moment before turning around and walking out of the office. Every one, even Albus was a little shocked. No one had ever managed to get Severus to walk out of a room with out making some remark or scowl. Usually even if he walked out with out one of those he walked out with a smirked that meant he had done something mean.

"Now then, is there anything else you want to try and manipulate old man?" Harry asked with a gallon of venom.

"My dear boy, I only have your best wishes in mind."

"Don't you dare dear boy me old man. And as for my best wishes? Guess what, I can figure them out on my own and being abused by my uncle for most of my life is not one of them. And know what's really funny everyone? The wrinkled old bastard here knew. My letter was addressed, CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! Now tell me old man how is being abused in my best wishes? Are you trying to see if I'll end up like Tom? He went through the same thing and it was because of you. So tell me, what will you do if I do turn out like Tom? Kill me? Pass the burden onto a mere child? One that you will treat all the same? Old man, there is no Dark Lord Voldemort. There is only Dark Lord Dumbledore!" Harry finished. Every one gasped. Dumbledore looked like a giant had smacked him with a bundle of bricks. Harry walked out of the room with out a second word.

He went straight to the dorms. Of course because of the old man he didn't know the password. _Great._

He asked nicely, but the fat woman wouldn't budge. Finally after several different types of attempts he finally snapped.

"Open right now or you will think what my godfather did to you in third year as a paper cut compared to what I will do." Harry said. "I am tired and I want in. Dumbledore held me up so I don't know the stupid password and I don't care. Now move!" The fat woman promptly swung open. "Thank you." Harry walked inside with out another word.

He looked around. There was no one up yet.

_Good._

He looked at the clock. It read 11:50.

_Good they would be down soon._ He sat down in a chair to wait.


	11. Marauding Syndicate

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

A/N: A few people asked about why Harry was so immature last chapter. Well I thought it over while I wrote this chapter. The reason I chose that best went with it in my opinion is that it is caused by his demon blood. More aggressive and slightly more disrespectful kind of thing, besides he's been around Inuyasha and that guy shows little respect to anyone, though he will show hesitant disrespect towards Kagome for good reason. After all, even a demon must sleep and when it is the wife/mate that is made, there is no real escape. Sorry guys, but that is kind of true about our relationship with women. Wanna keep 'em happy if we want to sleep peacefully. I should know.

Chapter Eleven

At twelve he heard them coming down. With in seconds Fred, George, and Ginny walked into the common room.

"Hey Harry, I hope you don't mind us inviting Ginny." Said the twins.

"None at all. Well Ginny, I'm guessing that the twins informed you of our meeting and why it is being done, other wise you would have hexed them for telling you about this but not why."

"Yeah it's for pranking right?" Ginny said.

"Yes, well let's get going now." Harry said as he stood and walked out of the common room with them following.

"Where to chap?" George asked.

"To the lair of four gods, where mortals tremble, bullies fear, teachers squirm at the possible wrath of humiliating ambushes and cause even the bravest student to run in fear. The four deities, Humiliation, Ambush, Confusion, and Panic. Within their lair unbelievable devises and spells of torture lay." He stopped before a carving of a full moon with a ring of the lunar cycle around it. He put his hand on the full moon. "Let's welcome chaos." He said in a frightening tone. The moons rotated and slid back into the wall before the wall slid up and out of the way. There was a tunnel that led into darkness with white mist that seemed to glow with out making light flowed along the ground. Harry stepped forward and the others followed, but with caution.

After a few feet the came out of the tunnel into a large black room with the fog fading into the shadows.

"Harry where are we?" Ginny asked.

"In the lair of chaos." He stepped to the side of the entrance and reached out for something. "Welcome…to the HQ of THE Marauders." Suddenly lights came on, nearly blinding them.

Ginny heard two gasps and then two smacks from where her brothers were while she still could not see. She looked towards them as her eyes finally started to adjust.

She saw them on the ground in a bowing position. She looked up at what they were bowing to. There in front of them was a large cavern of a room that was the size of a quidditch field and was separated into four areas by the path they were on and an intersecting one at the middle. The paths were about twenty feet wide.

At the cross road there was a fountain with a statue of a reddish stag with a grey wolf on one side, a large black dog on the other and a grey rat on its antlers in the middle of the water as jets of it shot up around them in arcs and other patterns. The basin for the water was five feet wide from the center. The area to her right looked like it was for fun things, like hanging out and reading, as it had several couches and chairs, a dueling arena and even several muggle items. The area to her left looked more like a living area, with beds, a kitchen sub-area and a closed of area that looked like it was a bath room, a rather large bath room at that. The area on the other side of the field to her left was, by the looks of it, a chemistry, potions, and invention workshop. And the last area seemed to be a library.

"Fred, George, get up before you get stuck like that." Harry said.

"How did you find this heaven, chap?" Fred asked.

"I am the heir of the Marauders and I got all of the notes. This is their HQ and the only other person that knows about this place that is still alive is Mooney and Wormtail so we can use it now. As you can see, this was also meant as a safe house when a prank went too wrong and they needed to lay low for like a month or ten. The best part is that my godfather took Wormtail off the list of who can have access and added me when he was here in my third year. So the only person we need to worry about is Remus, as he is the one who gave me the notes and stuff. Now then, I want to know if I can trust you three with something that I don't want anyone that I myself don't tell knowing. Even the old man."

"As long as it's not you joining the dark lord then fine, after all it can be too bad." Ginny said. Harry smiled.

"No, in fact, this is going to be something I use against Tom. Now then, Fred, George, Ginny, here is what I am wanting to tell you three. I am a half lunar demon."

"Wh-what?" All three Weasleys stammer.

"You heard me just fine." He dropped his ring's charm and showed them. He put it back up shortly after.

"So if you're a half demon, let me guess your girlfriend's a demon?" Fred joked, trying to get some humor out to get over his shock.

"Nope, half blood demon. You have all met her too."

"Who and for that matter, when and where?" Ginny asks, while her brothers try and pick up their jaws.

"Diagon Alley when you went there."

"Then why don't we remember seeing you?" Ginny asked again.

"Simple, we left a trap for the rest of your family and the others, and you just got stuck in it. Here look at this photo. It'll give you your memories of that time erased back." He hands them a blank photo. "You'll see the image when you remember." He explained.

They all looked at the photo and suddenly a symbol in crimson appeared and flashed. And then the memories of that day came back to them.

The twins broke out laughing, at how Harry had acted, the prank played, and the fact that no one knew.

"Ingenious Harry! Purely Ingenious!" They said. Ginny soon joined them in their laughter as well.

"Harry," Ginny started after she calmed down a little. Seeing that she had his attention she continued. "What kind of spell was that?"

"Blood magic. It is something a few demons can do. Half demons and blood demons do it the best. Oh yeah there is something else that I want to tell you. Well more like have you do." He takes a book out of his backpack that they just now noticed. He opened the book. "Since you will be joining Marauding Syndicate, as that was what this really was about, we will have to figure out what your animegus forms will be." He pulled out his wand. "Innellus Beastailion."

With that a wave of multi colored light shot out and struck them. Ginny turned into a fiery three tailed genet with a molten mix of red, yellow, and orange with normal black markings, spots, and tail stripes, which was an odd coat for the one tailed genet. The twins turned into twin bobcats with light reddish tan coats. They looked at themselves in a mirror that Harry conjured. The twins gave big grins while Ginny stared in awe as her tails swished happily. Five minutes later the spell ended and they were back in their human forms.

"That was unbelievable Harry." Ginny said still in awe at her animegus form. The twins just kept grinning.

"So what should our nicknames be?" Fred asked.

"My twin has a point. If we are to be of the Marauders then we must have nicknames that pertain to our animegus forms." George added.

"But Harry doesn't have one yet." Ginny interrupted.

"Yes I do." Harry said. He turned into a midnight black wolf. There was a small flash from his right forepaw as he deactivated his ring. All of his markings from his demon form transferred onto the wolf form. His tail extended and plates formed on it. The twins noticed two thin bars that looked to be three inches tall, half an inch thick, and four feet long on his back. They looked like they were glowing slightly and made of moon light and the end near his rear had curves on the lower half. When they asked about it the bars went up and to the side a little so that they were at a forty five degree angle from their first position. Spheres made of the same glowing substance appeared and three bars that each were half as wide as the main one swung out, all of them not actually touching the sphere which soon gained a hook like bar on it. The three that came out extended and gained angles and triangular sheets of the light formed between each of the four beams on each wing. He changed back, leaving his charm off.

"I already have a name for myself, as Mya, my girlfriend, already chose it. My Marauder name is Howlbeam. And I think I will let you guys chose yours. So what will yours be?"

The twins looked at each other before looking at Harry again. "Messers Smiles and Spots at your serves, Mister Howlbeam." They said with a bow.

Ginny thought for a moment and then spoke. "Mistress Tryfire at Mister Howlbeam's servers." She paused for a moment. "Mistress Tryfire suggests that she goes by Mister instead of Mistress for now." The twins clapped and agreed. Harry nodded.

"Messers Smiles and Spots would like to inquire Mister Howlbeam of whether Mister Howlbeam's girlfriend will also be among our number of the Marauding Syndicate?" The twins asked.

"Mistress, but for now Mister after the request from Mister Tryfire, Foxfeather has already been of the Marauding Syndicate since it's founding. Mister Foxfeather is a crimson seven tailed fox with gold tipped tails and ears and phoenix like wings. Also Mister Foxfeather will be joining us on the second Saturday of this month for an unknown length of time." Harry paused and looked at a clock. "Ok now that it has been five minutes after your initiation we can talk normally again. Also, the Mister part is to only be used in messages like what I did in the great hall."

"THAT WAS YOU?" The three new Marauders yelled.

"Yeah. Anyways, unless we are doing a message but are talking to each other in HQ we drop the Mister bit. So right now we only go by Smiles, Spots, Tryfire, Foxfeather, and Howlbeam. And if anyone else joins they will have to go through the same thing you three had to, including all Marauders present are stuck talking like they write for five minutes. Good joke that Sirius added. Now then let's get acquainted with HQ. First thing first though. New marauding marauders in the Marauders' Lair." He clapped his hands as he said that with a flash of crimson light and then the statue glowed crimson.

The water stopped for a moment. The statue in the middle rose up with a basin of four feet wide into the air. There was a flash from where it used to be and in its place appeared a large black wolf with markings and wings like the ones on Harry's animegus form standing in the center. On one side of it stood a crimson fox with seven tails and phoenix wings with golden tips on the tails, ears and feathers. On the other side there was another seven tailed fox, this time with snow white fur and red tipped ears and tails. In front of them sat two bobcats with light reddish tan fur, grinning widely. They all were on a raised platform in the middle of a basin that was twice as wide as the original. The edges of the platform in the middle had 'M's with interweaving 'S's engraved into it. The basin of the original four Marauders had 'M's engraved into the side, with the 'V' of the M being a place were water would spill out from into the lower basin. As the water fell once more from the upper basin it did intricate spirals. The jets of water that used to shoot up from the edges of the main basin were now shapes made of water launched to where another area from spheres along the edges. Diamonds, spheres, squares, eggs, and other shapes would shoot from sphere to sphere in a bouncing like way while jets of water shot from wands and potion bottles in between the spheres and 'M's on both statues.

Letters made of water shot up and hung there for a moment, allowing them to be read before continuing their course to a sphere. 'Welcome, new members, to our lair. What a joyous time it is for the Marauders to be joined by five young corrupted- we mean inspired people. Enjoy this show.'

With that the lights dimmed and lights came on with in the fountain. Glowing colored balls of water shot up colliding with each other and appearing to look like fireworks. From behind the 'M's that engraved the side of the main basin came the iridescent mist, this time changing color and producing real light. The mist took forms of animals and began to play in the field created by it all while the 'fireworks' continued over the statues. In the finally each of the spheres shot up large balls of multi colored water over the upper basin. They all collided at once, creating a huge 'firework display' that changed color as it spread and fell. With that the water show stopped, continuing with its usual display as the mist receded.

The twins whistled loudly while Ginny stared in awe. Harry started clapping, and soon the other three joined in. to the three's shock the statues all bowed to the applause. Though the bobcats followed up by mooning them in a head stand. This caused the twins to laugh.

"You know,"

"We really,"

"Would,"

"Do something,"

"Like that."

Ginny looked ready to hit them while she laughed. Harry shook his head sadly while laughing as well.

They stayed up till four in the morning exploring the lair before finally heading up. As they approached the Fat Lady she looked at them, spotted Harry and opened up with an 'Eep'.

"Howlbeam what was that about?" Fred asked as they sat down in front of the fire.

"Yeah we didn't even give her the password." George continued.

"Yeah well after my talk with the old man I came here and couldn't get in cuz I didn't know the password and so after several nice tries I snapped and threatened to make the damage that Padfoot did in my third year look like a paper cut." Harry said with a little grin.

The twins whistled.

"Well night you three. This vixen needs to go to sleep." Ginny said as she headed up to bed.

"Smiles, I think it is official now that she is a vixen." George said.

"Yes, before it was just a figurative saying, but now, my brother Spots, our little sister is quite literally a vixen." Fred said, wiping away fake tears.

"The sun hath long retired. I shall leave you prowling felines to retire to my chambers. I bid you adieu, my friends, my allies." Harry said with the voice that he used when he joked with Mya.

"We bid you adieu additionally, esteemed heir of the Marauders and founder of the Marauding Syndicate, Howlbeam." They replied.


	12. Falling butter hippos

Harry Potter & the Demon Blood

Don't own HP so shoot me if I say other wise.

Chapter Twelve

The next morning found Harry sneaking to the kitchen with a bag of books. He tickled the pear and opened the door before stepping in.

"MISTER HARRY POTTER! Youz haz comes backs! Dobby iz so happy to seez youz again!" A green eyed house elf yelled as it hugged onto his leg.

"Dobby calm down. I came by to give you guys a bunch of new cook books." Before he could continue he was drowned out by hundreds of joyful screams. After a minute they quieted and he continued. "Not to complain or anything, but just having English dishes gets old after a while, so these books are of different places with different foods. Like muggle dishes from America and other places. I figured it would give you something to have fun doing and if you get bored with doing it with magic you could try cooking with out magic and even hold contests of cooking good food with out magic in a certain time limit." Again he had to cover his ears as they shouted in joy. He took out the books and handed them off to random house elves.

"Oh yeah, Dobby, could you do me a favor?"

"What is itz Mister Harry Potter wants sirz?" Dobby answered.

"One, call me Harry. And two could you make these dishes for me every now and then? Especially the ice cream. I would be extremely thankful if you had that at my seat during desert. It's my favorite flavor of ice cream."

"Anything for the great Mister Harry Potter! Dobby wishes that Hogwarts had more half demons like youz."

"What did you say Dobby?" Harry asked after hearing what Dobby said.

"Dobby said that Dobby wishes that Hogwarts had more half demons like youz."

"How do you know I'm a half demon?"

"It doesn't matter what you do to hidez it, house elves will be able to tellz that you are what you are. Wez are after all higher class lesser demons with that unique power."

"Ok, well could you and the others not tell anyone that doesn't already know what I am? And if you do… your punishment is to not be allowed to do any chores for three years." He said with a funny evil smirk. The news that they were really a type of demon didn't faze him, he had met too many already.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE WILL NOT TELL! We will not tell! Just don't make us do thatz. We'll be good house elves." The house elves screamed in fear. Simple pain was nothing to them, but to be forced to not work was beyond evil.

"Ok, you guys do know I was joking a little. I'd only make you not work for a month. ("NO!") But this is something I don't even want the old man to know. Is this understood every one? Not even the headmaster is to know. I am sure you knew of my father."

"Oh yes he was a great lunar demon. Very nice to us. Almost as nice as Misses Lily Evans. She was much nicer then even youz Mister Harry Potter. She would come and help us when ever the hooligan Marauders came down for a rest after drinking in seventh year. Yourzes father would always apologize afterwards." One of the house elves called out. Several others nodded in agreement.

"Good then think of it this way. If you tell anyone, especially the old man, you will be harming me, and my parents. Both of them."

"Oh no we could never hurt such nice wizards and witch. Never! We would die first."

"Ok, well don't go suicidal on us ok? Anyways another thing, I really would like you guys to call me Harry. Not Harry Potter, not Mister Harry Potter, and not Mister Potter. You are my friends so you can call me by my first name. Oh yeah and in two weeks my girlfriend will be coming to join us here for a while. She's a half blood demon so she will like the same desert as me. Thanks guys. Oh and have fun with those new foods." With that Harry left the kitchens and went back to the tower. Again the Fat Lady swung open with out the password for him.

He sat down and pulled out an action novel about a half demon that strives to prove he is not a killer by hunting sadistic full demons that feast on humans. He liked the book, mostly because it was written by a demon. That and the fact that a lot of the moves that the half demon did he found inspirational for moves of his own.

Soon others started coming down, including the three new Marauders. He got up and they headed down to breakfast. They talked of random things when they were in the main corridors and talking of pranks and other Syndicate business when they were in hidden passage ways, taking short cuts.

"So Harry, When should we introduce ourselves?" Ginny asked as they walked into the Great Hall.

"I figured I'd put the letter up near the end of breakfast. Oh and we have some new foods today." Harry said as he sat down. Sure enough the elves had already put out several new dishes.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"Yeah. Oh and FG? Don't pull a Ron with this stuff, 'kay?" Harry said as the twins were about to do the opposite of what he was telling them.

They blinked a moment before looking at each other. "That was pure brilliance Harry! You cut our names down so their fast to say! Brilliant!" The twins cheered.

Harry just shrugged as he dug into his food. The others soon followed, testing new foods.

They ate in relative silence, with the three Weasleys commenting on a food now and then until finally the rest of their friends showed up. Ginny looked at Harry and then glanced at Luna before her eyes darted from Harry to the twins. Harry gave a brief nod before taking another bite of house elf made pop tart. Ginny went over and started talking to Luna.

"Hey, what are you guys doing down here so early?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah mate, you were already gone when all of us woke up." Ron added, still oblivious to the food. That is until he reaches for were the pumpkin juice usually is only to find his hand grabbing coffee. After he saw that he looked around.

"What's with all the new food?" He asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Well Harry? Why were you up so early?" Hermione pushed.

"I went to watch the sun rise. It's something me and my girlfriend always did during the summer."

"That's nice, and oh I nearly forgot, what did you guys get on your owls?" Hermione asked. "I got O's in everything but astronomy." She said down cast.

"Amazingly I got A's in everything but DADA, which I got an O thanks to the DA." Ron said.

"Yeah I got the HC in Herbology. Gran was really proud of me." Neville said. Luna was still talking to Ginny.

"Yeah I got it in DADA, no surprise there. I also got a TAS in divination! That part was funny. Oh and Ron, if you keep leaning over like that you'll fall over or shovel food down your neck." Harry said as he watched Ron leaning towards Ginny and Luna, trying to figure out what their incoherent code was. As if by jinx, Ron dumped a spoon full of cereal and cold milk down his neck and fell while jolting in shock. "Told you." Harry said with a laugh. Ron glared at him.

"You could have warned me!" He shouted, angry that he had blown his cover.

"Uh, how should I put this? I did warn you." Harry said.

"Yes, dear brother of ours. He did tell you that quote, 'if you keep leaning over like that you'll fall over or shovel food down your neck'. You were just too busy trying to spy on our baby sister." The twins both said.

"I'm not a baby. And you wouldn't be interested in what we were talking about Ron, it is female stuff." She said with an air of hierarchy.

"And that would be…?" He asked back.

"What kind of tampon to use." Luna said. "And before you fell we were comparing how long our menstrual cycle cramps last."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Ron shouted covering his ears.

The others laughed, though Hermione was blushing and most of the guys looked ready to follow Ron's example. Fred, George, and Harry seemed unfazed. Hermione noticed this.

"Ok, why is it that you three aren't reacting like the other guys?" She asked. The males echoed her.

"Me and Fred have known about Ginny's stuff since she first had one. We get her meds for the cramps, as we don't want mum and dad to try to get them." George said. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Consider yourself lucky, my girlfriend has a much worse period. It causes her to have 'out of the blue' moments. Like this one time she nearly got us killed by a gang because she suddenly shouted at them for making cat calls." He said laughing. "I never ran so fast in my life this one time she accidentally tried to pet a rabid dog. Unfortunately nothing helps her in that area so every period she needs to be kept inside or escorted."

"And you call her safe? She sounds like she is trying to get both of you killed!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not like death and destruction doesn't seek me out already. Now instead of a snake faced freak out to kill me I have my girlfriend that it quite nice in both body and soul that just happens to attract bad things. It's still nothing compared to Snake Face. Heh, he would probably take that as a complement actually. So more like Snake Assman. That's a good laugh for you." Harry said.

"Have you gone insane? You are dating a woman that nearly gets you killed and you are making up names for a psychopathic man that is out to kill you!" Hermione yelled at him.

Harry shrugged. "Well I know I'm not insane, but most would think I am. Besides, I have full right to be insane, if not suicidal. Having a homicidal maniac out for your head since you were one can do that to people. I know almost anyone else would be. So simply having a girl friend that has luck slightly better then mine is just fine."

"But you could be dating a chick that doesn't have such bad luck." Ron said.

"And have her feel miserable about all my bad luck happening to her too? My girlfriend is as used to her problem as am I so it is like it isn't there." He said in Mya's defense.

"And does she know what kind of danger you are in on your own?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and she doesn't have an issue with it."

"Man Harry, ol'chap, you got a real keeper here. Do you have a picture of her so we can make sure you're right about the body thing?" The twins asked.

"No and I wouldn't show it to you anyways, you have your own girlfriends to drool over last I checked."

"He is right you two, and last I checked those two would be mad if they found you looking at another girl." Ginny said. The twins blanched before returning to eating.

Suddenly there was a cloud of brown smoke that appeared, obscuring everything. When it faded all of the food on the table had taken its original form. There were cows, pigs, chickens, assorted plants, and some containers of fat and other such things on the tables in front of everyone. Snape was unlucky once again and found a chicken on his fork. It didn't seem all that happy either when it looked at him. He would feel those pecks tomorrow.

When the smoke appeared and cleared again they heard the latch again and looked up. The 'lid' was lifted once more and the figure looked down at them. He pulled out a scroll again and let them see it while he read it.

"The Marauding Syndicate would like to present ourselves today. Our founder, Mister Howlbeam. Our second member, Mistress Foxfeather. Next is Mistress Tryfire. And lastly are Messers Smiles and Spots. Now then, we have a few things to tell a few of you.

"Weasley twins, have fun just trying to keep up with us let alone beating us. Messers Smiles and Spots beat you hands down by themselves.

"Professor Snape, you really should work on your timing. It is really bad if you keep putting your spoon or fork to your mouth just as we set our pranks off. And no we really aren't timing it…yet.

"Professor McGonagall, have fun trying to catch us. You will be lucky to find out who we are before we graduate.

"Harry Potter, You are such a lucky bastard to have a Marauder as your father. Just for that we might have to prank you once or twice.

"Messers Smiles and Spots second Mister Howlbeam's decision.

"Mistress Tryfire thirds Mister Howlbeam's decision.

"Mistress Foxfeather dittos Mister Howlbeam's decision and would like to add that Mister Howlbeam has a hot ass.

"Mister Howlbeam requests that Mistress Foxfeather keep informative of such to her self, as he does not like his ass talked about in public.

"Mistress Foxfeather would like to say that she does not care about public viewers when it comes to staring at Mister Howlbeam's half naked body when he is working out.

"Mistress Tryfire suggests that we continue our message instead of talking about Mistress Foxfeather's obsession with Mister Howlbeam's body.

"Heh hem. Anyways now that some of you have finally known what goes into your food we will give you a going away warning. Messers Smiles and Spots, if you may.

"With pleasure. Messers Smiles and Spots would like to warn you all of falling hippos made of butter." With that the message ended and the scroll was put back into the figure's pocket. But this time he pulled his hand out of the other pocket and raised it over the opening. He opened his hand and something yellowish fell. When it came into the light from the hall bellow they saw it was a hippo made of butter letting out a roar of surprise and for help as it plummeted down.

Several students scattered as it came out of the ceiling and soon splattered on the floor in the center of the hall in between the two inner tables(I don't remember the positioning of the houses, sorry).

A few students walked over to the mass of butter, inspecting it. They soon got quite a shock when the butter moved and pulled itself off the floor, retaking its hippo shape and looked around. It spotted the teacher's table and turned to it. It crouched and suddenly sprung upward into a pirouette leap heading straight for the staff. The buttery hippo landed on top of the table with its butt to Snape. It started to eat the food on the table, ignoring Snape's shouts of outrage as it slowly backed up to get more food. Soon its back legs slipped off the table and it fell back, right onto Snape's lap.

The hippo looked around confused while Snape was flailing his arms about. Finally he got out his wand and shot a reducto at it, turning the hippo into oblivion.

A/N: I'm finally off grounding and have gotten most of my stories beta tested so reread some of them if you had issues with grammar before. R&R please.


End file.
